espero que seas feliz
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Naruto se ha comprometido con Sakura, rompiendo el corazon de hinata, por lo que ella decide irse, no solo de la aldea, sino tambien de la dimencion, Naruto decide buscarla para decirle lo que siente. ¿podran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que seas feliz**

**prologo**

Era un día lluvioso en Konoha, el cielo parecía triste, al igual que ella, fuera de la aldea en una cascada, bajo la lluvia, se divisaban a dos personas, tanto la primera como la segunda estaban empapados, esos dos eran un chico y una chica, la chica tenia la cara agachada su flequillo tapaba sus ojos pero se veía que estaba llorando, aunque sus lagrimas fácilmente se confundían con la lluvia, sus ojos eran de color entre gris y blanco, eran muy parecidos a la luna, su piel era de color nívea,su cabello era de color negro-azulado, tan largo que le llegaba casi a la cintura, llevaba puesta una ropa algo holgada, y sus zapatos eran de ninja, la chica estaba parada en el agua y, atrás de ella estaba el chico al cual le daba la espalda. El chico la veía fijamente también al filo de llorar, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, claro cuando estaba despejado ya que en ese momento las nubes de lluvia tapaban ese hermoso cielo, en sus mejillas tenia tres marcas en cada una, su color de piel parecía bronceada, y llebava puesta una chamarra de negro con naranja, y unos zapatos ninja negros y, al igual que la chica, también estaba parado sobre el agua.

-¿Por qué?...-pregunto el chico- por que te vas?... no lo entiendo-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. La chica no necesitaba voltear para saber que estaba llorando.-por que te vas…Hinata…-

La chica volteo a verlo, de sus ojos también salian lagrimas, ella se iba de la aldea, no podía soportar tanto, hace seis meses el chico le había pedido a la chica de la cual decía amar que se casara con el, pero al ser todavía menores de edad, estaban comprometidos, a Hinata le dolia mucho, saber que el chico que amaba se casaria con alguien mas, haci que desidio irse para no ver eso, no quería verlo con alguien mas, le destrozaría el alma, por lo que decidió hacer eso, pero el la descubrió y fue tras ella hasta que se detuvo en una cascada.

-yo…- comenzó a decir ella- lamento irme asi… pero… se que si te veo con sakura no podre soportarlo Naruto-kun,-era verdad, ella no soportaría verlos juntos- por eso he desicido irme… espero que sean muy felices juntos… y que logres cumplir tu sueño de ser hokage…- alzo la mirada al cielo-ya es hora…-y tras decir eso comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos y al finalizar, algo extraño apareció en frente de ella, parecía un portal, si eso era, era un portal.

-no tienes por que irte- le dijo el- yo no quiero que te vayas… podemos solucionar esto…- el después de la batalla contra pein y la guerra comenzó a pensar mas en Hinata, pero había cometido un error, se había comprometido con sakura.

-lo siento… -dijo antes de dar el primer paso- pero yo ya tome mi decisión…asi que…-volvio a formar unos sellos y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, su cabello negro azulado, se torno un negro oscuro, sus ojos color perla, se tornaron café oscuro, su piel nívea se torno un poco mas morena-me tengo que ir – y tras decir eso camino hacia el portal pero antes de atravesarlo volteo a ver al chico- adiós… Naruto-kun- y tas decir eso entro al portal y desapareció.

-NO!- se oyo el grito de Naruto, pero ya era muy tarde ella ya se había ido para siempre-yo… te amo Hinata-chan… -y resignación se dio vuelta y antes de dar el primer paso- adiós- y tras decir eso regreso a la aldea con el alma en pena…

Ese dia había sido el mas triste para ambos ella por alejarse de el, el hombre al que amaba pero que sabia que le dolería mas verlo con sakura. Y el que no pudo decirle lo que sentía antes de que se fuera… antes de decirle que olvidaría su compromiso con sakura solo por estar con ella pero fue muy tarde…

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado...<p>

la verdad tenia tiempo que queria subirlo pero todavia no sabia como T.T era mucha tecnologia para mi subir un finc... jeje

espero que quieran seguir leyendolo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo hogar**

En otra dimensión...

Hinata acababa de llegar a su nuevo hogar, por que desde a partir de ese día viviría en ese lugar. Estaba atardeciendo, todo para ella era nuevo, en ese lugar veía cosas que para ella eran totalmente extrañas, no había ninjas, existían unas extrañas maquinas de metal, con ruedas y gente dentro (autos), pero las personas que la veían pasar la miraban extraños, ellos a diferencia de ella vestían "extraño", sin darse cuenta de que ella era la extraña.

-supongo... que me tendré que acostumbrar...-ya era de noche y ella no sabia nada de ese lugar, así que decidió andar por ahí, hasta que llego a un parque, se sentó en una banca a pensar un momento.-en que rayos estaba pensando-se cuestiono-yo no conozco nada de aquí y no tengo donde quedarme, ni con que pagar algo-al final solo suspiro.

-hola...-hinata oyó una voz y levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con una cara de una chica-no creo que sea buena idea de que estés aquí a estas horas… ¿Por qué no regresas a tu casa?- decía la extraña con una sonrisa en el rostro, era una chica de cabello largo y rubio, lo poco que Hinata vio de sus ojos eran de color azul y con la sonrisa solo le vino una persona a la mente.

-_Naruto…-_pensó al observar a la chica, pero al darse cuenta de lo que pensó se dio una bofetada mental- _en que estas pensando Hinata… si viniste aquí es para olvidarte de el… y dejar que sea feliz con sakura…-_ante el ultimo pensamiento su cara cambio de sorprendida a triste.

-oye…- la chica hizo reaccionar a Hinata- ¿estas bien?... ¿Por qué estas aquí a estas horas de la noche?...-volvió a preguntar.

-yo… si estoy bien… y la verdad no tengo a donde ir… hui de casa…-hinata aunque no conocía a la extraña sintió la necesidad de platicarle su problema, como si se tratara de una amiga.

-en cerio!-se sorprendió de nuevo la rubia, para luego pensar un poco- ahora que lo pienso… no me has dicho tu nombre…¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Hinata.

-mi nombre es hi…-no, no podía decir su nombre, no quería mas bien, lo que quería era empezar de cero, y en ese lugar era el mejor momento para hacerlo- mi nombre es sasayu… ¿y el tuyo?- le pregunto después de mentirle.

-¿yo?...-se señalo con el dedo índice- mi nombre es… natsuki… mucho gusto sasayu-san- Hinata estaba feliz de que esa chica le creyera, nunca había sido buena mintiendo, pero prefirió hacerlo en ese momento.-entonces… no tienes donde quedarte… huiste de tu casa… ¿y al menos tienes dinero?-le pregunto nuevamente.

-no- fue su única respuesta con la mirada gacha.

-vaya… esa fue una huida improvisada… bueno…-se levanto del banco y le extendió la mano a Hinata para que la tomara- debido a que ya es tarde… y no tienes donde quedarte… que tal si vienes conmigo a mi casa… se que apenas nos conocemos pero… no quiero dejar a una niña como tu sola en este lugar…-¿niña? Le había dicho niña a Hinata?, si se veía a simple vista que tenían casi la misma edad- últimamente no es seguro que la gente ande sola por aquí… además… se lo que se siente huir improvisadamente… créeme yo hice lo mismo- y tras decir esto volvió a sonreír.

-e-esta bien…- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata antes de seguirla por el parque hasta salir y a unas cuatro cuadras estaba un edificio de unos quince pisos al entrar subieron al ascensor y presionaron el botón del piso 14. Al llegar al piso en una puerta que decía 14B natsuki abrió la puerta, entrar Hinata noto lo bien escombrado que estaba el lugar y, además era algo grande.

-bienvenida… te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras… no tengo a nadie con quien compartirlo…- aunque natsuki apenas la conocía, le había brindado ayuda, no solo de un lugar donde pasar la noche sino también, donde podría pasar varios días.

-yo… no se como agradecerte por…- pero antes de terminar la frase un ruido la interrumpió, era su estomago, debido a que había divagado por la ciudad desde la tarde no había comido nada, se sonrojo levemente.

-parece que tienes hambre, ¿que tal si cenamos algo?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

-di-disculpa… natsuki…-la chica al ser nombrada volteo- no te parece muy apresurado darme donde quedarme… digo… apenas nos acabamos de conocer y yo pues…-

-la verdad… aunque te suene extraño… siento… que te conozco de antes… por eso te trato así, no se me hace muy apurado, y creo que… siento como si… alguna vez hubiéramos sido amigas-tras decir eso siguió su camino a la cocina.

_-¿Amigas?_- era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Hinata, ella ni siquiera era de ahí, y natsuki sentía que se conocían, ¿Cómo era eso posible? No lo entendía.

Hinata se acerco a una ventana y observo el cielo de la noche era tan hermoso acompañado con las luces de la ciudad. Es verdad ahora se tenia que acostumbrar a ese lugar ya que, había ido ahí no solo para no sufrir al ver a sakura y Naruto juntos, sino también para cambiar su vida en ese momento natsuki la llamo a cenar y antes de alejarse de la ventana, miro nuevamente el cielo.

-espero que seas feliz… Naruto-kun- dijo en un susurro que se llevo el viento.

* * *

><p>ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo...<p>

pero...el resto de finc... bueno a ver que sale... n.n gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 : Error**

Después de la conversación con Hinata, Naruto regreso a la aldea triste, con la cabeza agachada, el quería estar con Hinata, ¡el amaba a Hinata!, pero fue un tonto por declararse a sakura primero, y aun mas tonto cuando no termino su compromiso después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Tiempo después de comprometerse con sakura, se dio cuenta de que comenzó a pensar cada vez mas en Hinata en su cabello, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su cuer… sacudía la cabeza cada vez que observaba mas allá de su rostro, no había duda estar demasiado tiempo con ero-sennin le afecto, pero simplemente se sentía mas atraído a Hinata que antes, incluso mas de lo que se sentía de su novia, y aunque era un idiota, comprendió el porque de todo eso, se enamoro, ¡amaba a Hinata Hyuuga!, y aunque un poco tarde el terminaría con sakura, pero no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo. Ya que Hinata había tomado una decisión de la cual no se retracto ni aunque el la fuera a busca.

Al llegar a su apartamento fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo de su novia, la cual le iba a besar pero noto su mirada triste y se preocupo dejando el beso olvidado.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que te cheque?-comenzó a preguntarle pero el rubio le prestaba muy poca atención a lo que decía, su mente divagaba por lo que había pasado ese mismo día-¿Naruto?-una ultima llamada lo hizo reaccionar.

-lo siento sakura…-le respondió con una voz desanimada- estoy bien descuida…-trato de convencerla con una sonrisa falsa a lo que la chica se dio cuenta.

-Naruto no trates de engañarme… se que te ocurre algo… te conozco bien, dime…¿Qué te ocurre?-volvió a preguntar.

-Hinata se fue…-esa respuesta no le agrado mucho a sakura, últimamente Naruto se distraía mucho cuando veía a Hinata prestándole muy poca atención a ella, ella era su prometida, pero a el parecía no importarle, pero una parte de ella se sentía feliz por que por fin Naruto dejaría de distraerse con esa chica,-y… yo hoy… quería hablar de nuestro compromiso…-volvió a mencionar esta vez un poco mas preocupado que triste, pero ¿preocupado de que?... tal vez de la reacción de sakura ante el asunto.

-¿acerca de que?- su voz se torno un poco mas alegre, tal vez después de que Hinata se fuera el le prestaría la atención que se merecía como su prometida. Tal vez quería hablar de la fecha, o quizás del vestido, o de los invitados, o discutir acerca de si pondrían ramen en el menú o no.

-yo quiero terminar-esa era lo que menos se esperaba y la sonrisa que tenia se torno una cara de sorpresa ante la petición del rubio.

-¿po…porque? –quiso saber ella, ¿Por qué de pronto quería terminar su compromiso?, ¿acaso ya no la amaba?, a quien trataba de engañar, el ya no la amaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- yo… lo siento sakura-chan… pero yo debí haber hecho esto hace mucho…-le declaraba muy triste, el no quería lastimar a sakura, pero seguir con ella le haría ver cada día el gran error que cometió al dejar ir al amor de su vida.

-no…-se oyó levemente la voz de sakura-no…no…NO…¡NO!-comenzó a alzar cada vez mas la voz, no podía, mas bien, no quería aceptar que Naruto la quería dejar-¿Por qué?-las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos-¿Por qué de pronto tomas esta decisión?...piénsalo aunque sea un poco-cuestiono al rubio.

-sakura…-su voz se oía culpable y así se sentía al hacer sufrir así a su amiga-yo ya tenia pensado desde hace tiempo terminar con esto… pero lo pensaba una y otra vez y hoy… por fin termine de comprender que lo que sentía por ti se acabo… lo siento pero yo… ya no te amo…-esas palabras le dolieron a la chica-todavía te aprecio… pero ya no te amo… por que yo…-

-te enamoraste de alguien mas, ¿verdad?-le pregunto con un hilillo de voz, a lo que el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza-es… es Hinata ¿verdad?- el rubio volvió a asentir –por que… -pero entonces recordó-dices que ya se fue…-una sonrisa preocupada surco sus labios-entonces por que terminas conmigo…-

-por que si me caso contigo… recordare el gran error que cometí… todos los días de mi vida-dijo fríamente, sabia que si relajaba la voz terminaría quebrándose y comenzaría a llorar por la perdida de su gran amor, de dio vuelta dándole la espalda a sakura, y eso le recordó lo que ocurrió en la cascada, así fue como el termino con el corazón roto, con alguien atrás llorando, pero esta vez no era el.

-no… Naruto… estas confundido…-esas palabras se oyeron mas divertidas que deprimidas-se que me amas… pero la partida de Hinata te confundió… así que te daré tiempo para que recapacites… que recuerdes todo lo que me amas…-sakura estaba negando lo mas obvio, Naruto ya no la amaba pero ella no lo quería aceptar- este compromiso no se ha roto… solo se ha aplazado…-

-sakura…-trato de de decir Naruto pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-¡NO!-volvió a gritar la chica-¡ESTE COMPROMISO NO SE HA ROTO! ¿ENTENDIDO?... yo te amo… y se que tu me amas… así que te daré un tiempo para que pienses todo antes de cometer un error- y tras estas palabras salió del departamento azotando la puerta.

-sakura…-volvió a pronunciar el rubio una vez solo,-el error… ya lo cometí… al no haber roto este compromiso a tiempo…-

* * *

><p>no es que tenga nada en contra de sakura... pero se me hizo buen drama que ella... se negara a terminar.<p>

y lo que falta... si tienen ideas seran bien recibidas.

gracias, porfa sigan leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: te encontraré**

**Un año después**

En un edificio, en el piso 14, en un departamento de numero 14B, un par de chicas se preparaban para ir al colegio, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se levantaron temprano y estaban a punto de salir.

-oh!... es verdad sasayu-chan-decía una rubia mientras se dirigía a un mueble y habría un cajón sacando una especie de caja,-ya llevas un año aquí, así que… decidí comprarte esto…-de su rostro salió una gran sonrisa y sus manos extendieron una cajita.

-gra-gracias natsuki-chan…-ella también sonreía, y es que desde hace un año ella había conocido a esa chica que consideraba su hermana-pero… yo no tengo nada para darte-su voz se oyó algo deprimida, ella hubiera querido darle algo, pero, simplemente no pudo.

-no importa… yo te quería dar esto… ya que eres una persona muy importante para mi… como mi hermana… una hermana que se mete en problemas…-le dio un leve coscorrón en la cabeza después de esas palabras.-bueno lo mejor será irnos ya al colegio o llegaremos tarde… ¡ah!... se me olvidaba… no lo habrás hasta la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?-a lo que sasayu asintió.

Y así ambas chicas salieron de departamento rápidamente, para llegar a tiempo al colegio.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un año desde que ella se fue, por lo que el decidió ir al mismo lugar donde ella partió con un solo propósito. Su mirada estaba fija en el vacio, no veía nada en especifico solo estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese año.<p>

Después de la partida de la Hyuuga, Naruto comenzó a distanciarse cada vez mas de sakura, el ya no quería nada mas que una amistad con ella, pero ella no lo quería aceptar, no quería aceptar que el ya no la amaba, lo cual la llevo a una "obsesión" con el. Hasta que un día la pelirosa se arto de su actitud.

-_ya no lo soporto Naruto-declaro la chica de ojos verdes- tienes que superar a Hinata…- grito furiosa._

_-entonces eso quiere decir que…-_

_-NO!... ya te dije que nuestro compromiso sigue… solo que te daré un tiempo para que lo superes…así que le pedí a Tsunade-sama una misión que durara un tiempo… así que en lo que estoy fuera…-se acerco a el y le acaricio la mejilla- trata de olvidarla… y recuerda que me amas, no te confundas Naruto…-y tras esas palabras se fue._

Ya hacia poco mas de ocho meses que sakura se había ido y desde entonces, ya no sentía tanta presión pero, aun así seguía deprimido debido a la partida de la peli-azul.

-Hinata…-susurro el chico inconscientemente-ya no lo soporto mas… aunque me convierta en un traidor te iré a buscar…-con esas palabras su mirada se volvió determinada, y trataba de recordar los sellos que utilizo ella en esa ocasión.

-no solo iras a buscarla Naruto…-una voz se oyó atrás de el sorprendiendo al chico-si no que también… la traerás de vuelta, ¿entendido?- el chico al volteo a ver al dueño de aquella voz, sorprendido de que estuviera en ese lugar.

-esta bien… gracias, tsunade-sama… pero, ¿Por qué me dará permiso?... no lo entiendo-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-por que extraño tu escándalo… y debo admitirlo… extraño que me digas abuela- decía algo sonrojada godaime hokage.

-sabia que no le desagradaba como decía, siempre le gusto que le dijera así-

-no es cierto,-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- solo lo extraño de vez en cuando… pero dime, ¿vas a aceptar la misión o la dejaremos tranquila? Como lo hemos hecho por este año-cambio de tema al igual que de expresión.

-yo… esta mas que claro que acepto, abuela tsunade!-grito efusivamente el rubio.

-bien… ¿dime cuando partirás?-pregunto la rubia.

-ahora mismo-respondió Naruto para sorpresa de ella-ya perdí mucho tiempo, yo… no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto mas-su voz se oía decidida y lo estaba.

-pero ¿Cómo la encontraras?-

-hare lo mismo que ella… -rápidamente el chico comenzó a hacer unos sellos, los mismos que había hecho Hinata hace un año y nuevamente apareció un portal sorprendiendo a tsunade. Y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al portal-cierto casi lo olvido-volvió a realizar unos sellos y su apariencia cambio. Sus ojos azules se volvieron de un negro intenso con leves destellos morados, su cabello rubio se volvió un negro profundo y su piel se volvió un poco más pálida, -supongo que si voy como soy… llamaría mucho la atención…- y tras esas palabras se fue acercando al portal.

-pero… y que pasara si ella no quiere volver…-esas palabras detuvieron a Naruto

-la traeré a la fuerza o… simplemente…-tsunade se sorprendió de su rápida respuesta-me quedare con ella-esas palabras sorprendieron aun mas a la rubia.

-tienes que volver… si no regresas en seis meses… enviare a un grupo ninja por ti…-

-entendido… la traeré antes de ese tiempo, no quiero que molestos ninjas se metan en mi camino-respondió serenamente, su voz, también lo cambio.

-por cierto, ten…-decía mientras extendía una pequeña bolsa con dinero adentro, Naruto la miro perplejo ¿Cómo sabia que necesitaría dinero?, lo que la rubia entendió- ustedes dos no son los únicos que han viajado a esa dimensión sabes…-

-abuela tsunade… acaso tu…-tsunade entendió lo que iba a decir el rubio.

-jamás he ido ahí… pero tuve un ninja que iba allí a veces… aunque…-bajo la mirada-la ultima vez, por alguna razón, no regreso- esto sorprendió a Naruto, ¿alguien mas ya había ido ahí?.

-bien… entonces ya que tengo todo…-guardo la bolsita de dinero-me voy…-tras decir eso, quedo a un paso del portal- te veré en un tiempo abuela tsunade-y tras esas palabras salto al portal.

Una vez que el portal desapareció y Naruto se fue tsunade pensó un poco

-_me pregunto si habré hecho bien en permitirle ir ahí-_pensó tratando de resolver ese enigma en su mente, a lo que le vino una respuesta simple, y no tan complicada-_bueno… en seis meses lo sabré-_y tras esos pensamientos regreso a la aldea.

* * *

><p><strong>En otra dimensión…<strong>

Un chico de cabello azabache, antes rubio, salió de un callejón viendo la gran ciudad donde estaba y, para observarla mejor, subió al primer edificio más alto que encontró.

-bien ya estoy aquí… y esta vez…-decía mientras veía desde la punta del edificio la gran ciudad,-no dejare que te alejes de mi Hinata-chan… por eso...te encontraré- y después de decir esto, bajo del gran edificio y comenzó a caminar, esta vez estaba decidido, no dejaría que Hinata se alejara de el… no otra vez.

* * *

><p>estoy pensando... pero nada se me ocurre nada...<p>

la verdad quiero hacer distintas cosas con el finc pero no se como llegar a ellas. T.T

creo que para el siguiente voy a tardar un poco en lo que se me dan las cosas, mientras lean las otras historias que he hecho... pero porfa no me las insulten, soy peque y sencible, puedo suicidarme o mandarlos a ...su casa jejeje (no sere grosera, almenos aqui no ¬w¬)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: un nuevo alumno…**

**En el instituto…**

Al fin habían llegado, ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era sobrevivir a esa pesadilla, soportar a los profesores sin dormirse, soportar las tareas, soportar a los compañeros, pero mas que nada, soportarla a ella… a mizumi, la típica chica superficial que no puede faltar en cualquier escuela, siempre se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía molestándolas. Justo cuando iban a entrar al salón, pidieron fuerzas a kami para no estrangular a esa chica y la plegaria decía así: "kami, danos paciencia para no cometer homicidio contra una superficial…", y por fin entraron a ese lugar que tenían que aguantar durante seis horas.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico viendo atentamente a toda las persona que pasaban esperando encontrar el rostro de Hinata, el quería verla, necesitaba verla, pero lo mas que veía eran chicas que lo veían con una cara algo sonrojada, lo cual le recordó un poco a ella, como se sonrojaba cuando el estaba cerca y finalmente se desmayaba.<p>

Al darse cuenta de que con la chamarra y los pantalones naranja llamaba mucho la atención, además de que no iban con su nuevo lock, decidió cambiarse comprándose ropa, con el dinero que le había dado tsunade. Se compro una camisa negra un poco ajustada sin mangas, y unos jeans negros un poco ajustados, lo cual sacaba suspiros entre las chicas que lo veían pasar.

_-que les pasa a estas chicas-_se preguntaba a si mismo, mientras veía pasar a esas "extrañas" chicas.

Al final llevaba aproximadamente como seis horas buscándola, ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir, ¿Qué tal si su búsqueda se agrandaba si ella había salido de la ciudad?, y ni loco quería mas ninjas ahí.

-_hinata…-_se pregunto a si mismo mentalmente-_¿en_ _donde estas?-_finalmente se detuvo en un puente peatonal viendo como los autos avanzaban y se detenían. Y entonces noto algo o mas bien a alguien que llamo su atención, cruzando la calle estaba ella, a quien estuvo buscando toda la tarde, estaba Hinata, claro con su cabello negro en vez de azulado, sus ojos cafés, en vez de ese lindo color blanco, vestía un uniforme escolar del colegio y el trato de ver de donde era para después buscarlo, pero además notó a una chica a su lado, con un cabello muy parecido al que el tenia antes de cambiarlo a negro, y unos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los que solía tener-_esa chica…-_pensó viendo a la acompañante de Hinata-_como sea… al menos ya te encontré, y ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo me acerco a ti?-_ante esto sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>2 semanas después…<strong>

La rutina de siempre se repetía, llegaban a la escuela, entraban a su salón, se sentaba en sus lugares, y se ponían a hablar hasta que tocaba la campana para iniciar las clases. En el salón se sentaba en parejas de un chico y una chica, natsuki se sentaba detrás de sasayu, lo que les servía cuando un maestro se distraía o salía para hablar. Sasayu era la única de la clase que no tenia compañero, lo cual de cierta forma le alegraba, pero a la vez no le gustaba tanto cuando tocaban trabajos en equipo y los maestros solo permitían que hicieran equipo con sus compañeros de al lado, por lo que a ella le tocaba hacer la tarea sola, y era realmente agotador hacer el trabajo de dos.

-parece que hoy tampoco te toca compañero…-se oyó una voz burlona atrás de ella, y la pelinegra ya sabia quien era.

-que quieres ahora mizumi-hablo secamente sasayu, volteando a ver a la chica que la molestaba todas las mañanas. Era una chica de su misma edad, con un cabello largo de color rojizo y unos ojos color miel. Esa chica la lograba sacar de quicio, pero que se podía hacer con las personas como ella, solo ignorarlas.

-nada solo digo que nadie te quiere de compañera…-decía mientras se veía las uñas-tal vez será por que nadie te quiere o que a nadie le interesas-esas palabras lograban frustrar a la oji-café, pero no lo demostraba para no darle el gusto a la chica que se burlaba. Y finalmente sonó la campana seguida de que el maestro entró al salón.

-buenos días alumnos… hoy para empezar la clase tenemos un nuevo estudiante- eso sorprendió a todo el salón, ¿nuevo estudiante?, ¿a estas alturas del año escolar?-bien pasa…-y tras esas palabras entro al salón un chico de tez blanca, con un cabello algo alborotado de color negro profundo, y unos ojos negros en los que se podían apreciar ciertos destellos morados, ese chico saco suspiro entre las chicas y envidia en los chicos, -preséntate, si eres tan amable-dijo el maestro.

-mi nombre-dijo en un tono serio que a las chicas les pareció sensual,-es Kenta Uzunami, y supongo que soy su compañero-dijo en un tono profundo y despreocupado.

-KYYYAAAAA!-se oyeron los gritos del salón en toda la escuela.

-bien kenta, siéntate…con sasayu-todas las chicas dirigieron su mirada hacia la nombrada.

-disculpe maestro, ¿pero quien es sasayu?-pregunto el azabache, el sabia que era el único haciento libre, solo quería oír aquel nombre de nuevo, finalmente la nombrada alzo la mano.

-yo soy sasayu-dijo sin el mismo tono que sus demás compañeras, a lo que kenta asintió y se sento al lado de la chica, todos observaban como el "chico nuevo" se sentaba al lado de ella, entre esas persona veía mizumi, que en su cara se veía la frustración de que un chico tan guapo como kenta se sentara con sasayu.

-_kenta ¿eh?, parece interesante, lastima que le haiga tocados sentarse con ella-_penso mizumi

-bien chicos, continuemos con la clase-y tras estas palabras todos prestaron atención a la clase, excepto las chicas que no prestaban total atención al la clase, cada que el maestro se distraía volteaban a ver a kenta, preguntándose ¿podrian conquistarlo?.

Mientras "kenta" veía a su nueva compañera de banca –_bien al menos… ya te encontré, Hinata-chan-_pensaba el azabache con una sonrisa la cual nadie noto, ni siquiera su compañera, solo una persona noto aquella sonrisa traviesa, la cual veía con un poco de frialdad al chico nuevo.

-_hay algo extraño aquí…-_pensaba la oji-azul observando detenidamente a kenta- _¿Cómo alguien entraba a la escuela a mitad de año_?,_ lo voy a averiguar o me dejo de llamar, Uzumaki Natsuki-_

Natsuki no dejaba de observar a kenta, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas el lo veía para tratar de averiguar lo que ocultaba aquel chico extraño, y si era necesario, ella revelaría su pasado, para saber el de kenta.

* * *

><p>aqui esta al fin... puse lo primero que se me venia a la mente, pero luego se me olvidaba,<p>

y el apellido de "kenta", es la convinacion de uzumaki y namikaze, jejeje,

y natsuki, pronto sabran por que... ¬w¬


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: problema tras problema**

Había pasado una semana desde que había entrado kenta al colegio, y desde entonces todas las mañanas era lo mismo, cambiando por completo la rutina tan acostumbrada de natsuki y sasayu, ahora, cada mañana se oían los gritos de las chicas apenas kenta llegaba, y cuando entraba al salón, ambas chicas ya no podían hablar debido a que las "fans" de kenta lo rodeaban estuviera quien estuviera. Al iniciar la clase, natsuki prestaba mucha atención a los movimientos de kenta y al mismo tiempo prestaba atención a la clase, por el contrario casi todas las chicas bajaron su rendimiento escolar desde que el azabache llego.

-_me estoy comenzando a hartar de esto_-pensó frustrado kenta-_cada vez que trato de hablar con Hinata, esas chicas locas me rodean y no me puedo acercar a ella… tengo que hacer algo, o jamás podre convencerla de volver, y a este paso, vendrán esos ninjas que prometió enviar la abuela tsunade…-_tenia que idear un plan lo mas pronto posible, ya había desperdiciado un mes en esa búsqueda, y tres semanas fueron de buscar la forma de acercarse a Hinata, y una semana entera tratando de hablar con ella, ¡maldición! Se estaba comenzando a hartar.

-_hasta ahora no ha hecho nada_-pensó la chica atrás de sasayu-_pero aun así no me confiare tan rápido… se que oculta algo, y creo que tiene que ver con mi antiguo hogar…-_ante este ultimo pensamiento entrecerró los ojos en señal de enojo.

En ese momento suena la campana del descanso, por lo que todos comienzan a guardar sus cosas lo más rápido que podían.

-bien chicos, antes de que se vayan les informo que habrá una tarea en equipo, acerca de una historia-esas palabras por alguna razón alegraron un poco a sasayu, esa era su oportunidad de ver si su compañero era bueno haciendo tareas o tendría que seguir haciéndolas sola-es para dentro de 3 meses, así que pueden irse organizando desde ahora- esas palabras hicieron que kenta se sintiera feliz por dentro, había hallado la forma de acercarse a Hinata, sin tener que soportar a la multitud de chicas- la historia tiene que ser de cualquier tema en general, terror, fantasía, suspenso, drama, romance, etcétera, lo que se les ocurra, la mejor historia recibirá un 10 de calificación en el semestre- después de esas palabras todos salieron del salón apurados, pero antes de formarse los grupos de amigos, cada quien se reunió con su compañero de equipo para planear la historia.

-supongo que hoy no comeremos juntas sasayu-chan, tengo que hablar con mi compañero y tu con el tuyo-dijo triste natsuki.

-no importa natsuki-chan, después nos veremos-y al decir eso le dio una sonrisa a la rubia.

-bien te veo después- y tras esas palabras fue a alcanzar a su compañero para hablar sobre el proyecto.

-bien supongo que nosotros también deberíamos pensar que vamos a hacer-se oyó una voz atrás de ella.

-tienes razón, kenta-san- esa era la primera vez en un mes que oía a una chica decir su nombre sin el "-kun".

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después...<strong>

-no conocía esta parte del edificio-decía kenta mientras veía a su alrededor.

-es el techo de la escuela, casi nadie viene aquí, natsuki y yo venimos a almorzar normalmente-dijo la chica viendo como kenta volteaba a ver cada parte de aquella terraza.

-tal vez luego venga yo, cuando me harte de tantas chicas siguiéndome, ¿no te importa verdad?-pregunto.

-claro que no, yo no soy la dueña de este lugar, así que cualquiera que quiera puede venir-

-es verdad, lo había olvidado- y tras eso hizo lo que no había hecho en todo el mes, sonrió, abiertamente, sin esperar algún suspiro, ni nada-_bien, al menos ya hablamos, quisiera poder decirle todo lo que la amo, pero si lo hago se asustaría, después de todo no sabe que soy Naruto, ahora ya nada puede salir mal ´ttebayo-_

-kenta-san- volvió a llamar la chica.

-¿eh?... perdón es que estaba pensando-dijo un poco avergonzado-¿y por que no aprovechamos ahora para conocernos?-esas palabras confundieron a sasayu-me refiero, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos todo este tiempo, se me hizo buena idea de que nos conociéramos un poco mejor-decía rascando su nuca-así que cuéntame de ti ¿Cuál es tu historia?- en ese momento sasayu agacho la cabeza.

-tambien yo la quisiera saber…-dijo tristemente.

-¿a que te…?-

-hace casi un mes…perdí la memoria…-le confesó para sorpresa del chico-no recuerdo mi vida… solo se mi nombre por que natsuki-chan me lo dijo-no sabia por que, pero con el sintió la necesidad de contarle su problema, aunque apenas lo conocía, sentía que lo conocía desde hace tiempo.

-lo siento…-dijo el peli-negro

-no, descuida, esta bien, espero algún día recuperar mis recuerdos-con esas palabras le dio una sincera sonrisa.

-_rayos!...-_pensó el chico-_esto complica un poco las cosas… si ella no me recuerda, ¿Cómo le digo que regrese a Konoha?-_ahora tenia que trazar un nuevo plan, al enterarse de que tenia que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Hinata, se sintió feliz, ahora por fin podría hablar con ella, decirle que el había ido ahí solo por ella, por que la amaba, aun cuando la intento olvidar en todo ese año que no estuvo, pero, que ella ya no recuerde su pasado, complicaba aun mas su plan. Y ahora, ¿Cómo se la llevaría?. Las cosas apenas se comenzaban a complicar.

* * *

><p><strong>En Konoha…<strong>

En la oficina hokage, tsunade estaba pensando mientas veía las nubes por la ventada de aquella gran oficina.

-_¿Cómo estará Naruto?, ya lleva casi un mes allá… ¿Qué estará haciendo?-_se preguntaba. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entró a la oficina sin avisar.

-buenos días, tsunade-sama- la rubia conocía esa voz, por lo que temía voltear para revelar el rostro de aquella persona, pero al final lo hizo.

-sa-sakura…¿que ha-haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendida al ver a aquella persona frente a su escritorio.

-es simple hokage-dijo dando una sonrisa-he vuelto, para estar con Naruto, y esta vez… lo ayudare a olvidarse de Hinata-decía dando una sonrisa, mientras la hokage se sentía un caos interno esto complicaría mucho la misión. Ahora, ¿Qué haría?...

* * *

><p>holaaa! uf... se me quema el cerebro...<p>

pero aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: razones I**

**Anteriormente…**

_-sa-sakura…¿que ha-haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida al ver a aquella persona frente a su escritorio._

_-es simple hokage- dijo dando una sonrisa-he vuelto, para estar con Naruto, y esta vez… lo ayudare a olvidarse de Hinata-decía dando una sonrisa, mientras la hokage se sentía un caos interno esto complicaría mucho la misión. Ahora, ¿Qué haría?..._

**En la oficina hokage…**

**-**¿porque hasvuelto tan pronto?- pregunto algo nerviosa la hokage.

-ambas sabemos hokage la razón por la que me fui…- dijo la pelirosa sin notar el nerviosismo de la hokage-ya no aguantaba que Naruto no parara de pensar en Hinata, pero en ese tiempo fuera me di cuenta de que no lo hará solo si no lo ayudo- ante esta palabras sonrió-por eso he vuelto para que nuestro compromiso se consuma…casándonos- esto ultimo sorprendió a la rubia -así que dígame, ¿Dónde esta?-

-sakura…Naruto… el… el no…- ese enredo confundió a la oji-verde, por lo que tsunade trató de hablar claramente para que la entendiera-naruto, no esta aquí…- dijo dudosa, esperando alguna respuesta del otro lado de la oficina.

-¿y en donde esta?...- pregunto dudosa sakura, algo estaba mal, ella podía sentirlo, algo había pasado con el rubio que la hokage no le decía.

-el… esta en una misión lejos de aquí…- respondió la oji-café, todavía dudosa de su respuesta. Con la presencia de sakura aquí, que pasaría ahora, si le decía que Naruto había ido a buscar a Hinata, nadie estaría a salvo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo tardara?- volvió a preguntar la chica menor.

-unos 5 meses…_solo espero que tengas éxito en esta misión Naruto, si mando a los ninjas, sakura… supongo que ira por ti…- _esto ultimo lo pensó. Después de eso hubo un gran silencio en la oficina, hasta que sakura se fue, e tsunade, se lanzo a la silla atrás de ella.-necesito sake-

**Al día siguiente…**

Sakura salía del departamento de Naruto, quería estar ahí y recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Esa mañana decidió dar un paseo por la aldea, para ver cuanto había cambiado.

-escuchaste que el fue por ella?…- la pelirosa oyó accidentalmente la conversación de dos mujeres que estaban comprando.

-si oí que el fue por la chica Hyuuga desde hace casi un mes- respondió la otra señora, haciendo que sakura se detuviera en seco para oír mejor.

-_chica Hyuuga?...no estarán hablando de…- _pensó la oji-verde. En ese momento las señoras se van haciendo que sakura quedara con la duda, ¿de que hablaban esas mujeres?. Así que con eso en mente fue a ver a la hokage dispuesta a preguntar a que clase de misión había ido su prometido, temiendo a lo que estaba pensando.

**En el instituto…**

Afuera del salón de clases se podía oír los gritos de casi todas las chicas, eso solo quería decir una cosa… kenta había llegado.

-¿Cuánto mas durara esto?- pregunto natsuki a su amiga antes de que la multitud la rodeara-ya me estoy hartando de que todas las mañanas es lo mismo- dijo ahora enojada la rubia.

-tranquila natsuki-chan- trato de calmar a su amiga la peli-negra –_a quien engañas!- _se grito mentalmente-_ si tu estas igual o mas harta que ella- _y finalmente, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a kenta y su multitud de fans.

-¡quieren dejarme en paz!- les grito ya harto de tanto ruido, pero las chicas en lugar de callarse gritaron mas, -ellas nunca entenderán- dijo mas para si mismo que para alguien mas-_ahora puedo entender como se sentía Sasuke-teme en la academia- _pensó. Ya sin ganas de tratar de alejar a esas chicas, se sentó en su lugar junto a sasayu lo cual lo hacia sentir un poco mejor, pero en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho aquella chica el día anterior en el techo de la escuela.

_-hace casi un mes…perdí la memoria…- _recordó las palabras de sasayu, lo cual lo ponía triste.

-_quisiera poder hablar contigo Hinata-chan… si tan solo hubiera roto el compromiso a tiempo… nada de esto estuviera pasando-_ ¿Por qué no lo hizo?, en ese momento podría estar siendo feliz con la mujer que ama, pero fue tan idiota, como para no hacerlo apenas se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la peli azul.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de inicio de clases haciendo que las chicas alrededor de kenta se dispersara, algunas salieron del salón por que eran de diferentes grupos, otras tomaron sus asientos respectivos, pero sin dejar de ver a kenta. En cualquier momento entraría el maestro para dar la clase, pero en ese momento mizumi aprovecho para tratar de hablar con el peli-negro.

-buenos días kenta-kun- hablo una voz al lado del asiento del nombrado lo cual lo hizo voltear a ver a aquella chica.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le pregunto algo confundido desconociendo a su compañera de salón.

-soy mizumi…- le dijo dándole una sonrisa coquetona.

-otra vez…- susurro sasayu, pero esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de el nombrada.

-y tu que tienes, ¿eh?- le dijo algo molesta la pelirroja-no estoy hablando contigo ¿o si?-

-¿y quien dijo que yo me refería a ti? No todos hablan de ti, sabes- contraataco la peli-negra

-ya sasayu-san…- interrumpió kenta, a lo que mizumi entendió como un alago, quizás, ¿ella podría enamorar al chico mas guapo del instituto?-ahora dime, ¿que quieres?- le dijo fríamente ahora a la oji-miel. Eso le pareció raro de el, ¿porque a ella le habla tan fríamente y a la chica al lado de el tan dulcemente?

-em… bu-bueno yo…- comenzó a tartamudear la chica, una vez que despertó de sus suposiciones-queria decirte que si no querías salir conmigo…- esto ultimo lo dijo casi como si el chico hubiera aceptado.

-…- el peli-negro hizo como que lo pensó, pero la respuesta ya era muy clara en su mente,-no-respondió con total seguridad.

-bien, puedes pasar por mi a las…- pero se detuvo cuando reacciono a la respuesta del azabache -¿no?-pregunto incrédula la chica- ¿po-porque?- casi le grita

-yo tengo mis razones…- dijo pensando en la chica de a lado.

-¿y se podrían saber cuales son?- pregunto tratando de saber mas de el.

-eso…-le dijo viéndola a los ojos, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse-no te incumbe- y justo en ese momento el maestro al aula, haciendo que todos, incluso la atónita mizumi, se sentara pregutandose, ¿Cuáles eran las razones de kenta para rechazarla?

-_¿Cuáles serán las razones de kenta-san?_-pensó un poco interesada sasayu.

-_razones, ¿eh?...-_pensó seria la rubia atrás de la pelinegra-_me pregunto si… esas razones son… lo que lo trajo aquí…-_ natsuki, pensaba cuales eran esas posibles razones que lo habían llevado ahí…tal vez… esas razones estuvieran en la escuela… y fuera lo que fuera lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p>aviso: desde apartir de hoy publico cada lunes, (pero si acabo antes lo publico)<p>

asi que si pasan unos dias no me presiones


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: razones II**

**En la oficina del hokage…**

Se oye el ruido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, seguido de una sakura muy molesta y una hokage algo entre enojada y preocupada, temiendo que la pelirosa se enterara del verdadero paradero del rubio.

-hokage- se oyó la voz de la chica molesta -dígame… en donde esta Naruto- esta pregunta puso mas nerviosa a la rubia.

-ya te dije que se fue a una misión…- pero fue bruscamente interrumpida.

-¡¿PERO A DONDE?- le pregunto ya harta de esa respuesta -dígame en donde esta mi prometido…- esto ultimo se oyó muy amenazante.

-el salió de la aldea por una misión que no te puedo decir, sakura, es una misión ultra-secreta – respondió la hokage.

-fue a buscar a Hinata ¿verdad?- en los ojos verdes se podía ver la ira y enojo contra aquella chica de cabello azulado. La hokage iba a responder pero algo no le permitió decir ninguna palabra.

-así es sakura…- respondió alguien desde la puerta haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan.

-que haces aquí ino- pregunto sakura viendo a la segunda rubia recargada en la puerta.

-solo te hago saber las cosas…- dijo tranquilamente, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego –sakura, el te pidió terminar por que no quería lastimarte, pero tu no lo dejas ir…- la rubia trataba hacer entrar en razón a la peli-rosa, ella era la mejor amiga de Hinata antes de que se fuera hace mas de un año, lo cual ponía algo enojada a sakura.

-¿por que estas del lado de ella?- pregunto al filo de llorar -¿por que todos están del lado de ella? -esta vez se dirigió a la hokage- iré a buscar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-el no esta aquí- se apuro a decir la hokage -aunque lo busques en todo el mundo ninja no lo vas a encontrar- dijo la hokage llamando la atención de la peli-rosa.

-entonces ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto todavía molesta.

* * *

><p>En el techo del instituto, se encontraban dos personas, conversando animadamente, una rubia y otra peli-negra, hablaban de cosas triviales, de la escuela, de las tareas, de lo nuevo, de todo.<p>

-¿y viste la cara de mizumi cuando kenta le dijo no?-dijo divertida natsuki-aunque…-su mirada se volvió mas seria-¿me pregunto… cuales serán esas razones que dijo?-se pregunto.

-no lo se-dijo la pelinegra a punto de comenzar a comer su bentou-pero lo mejor será no meternos en su vida…-en ese momento se oye la puerta de la terraza abrirse dejando entrar a un kenta muy cansado, las dos chicas ya sospechaban cual era la razón de su agotamiento, otra vez las chicas de la escuela lo acosaban.

-buenos días, kenta-san-saludo algo alegre la oji-café al chico que acababa de entrar.

-buenos días sasayu-san-saludo igualmente feliz el azabache –¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto sin acordarse de lo que la pelinegra le había dicho días atrás –¿no les importa si me les uno?-pregunto

-por mi no hay problema ¿y tu natsuki-chan?-la rubia asintió con un gran pedazo de comida en la boca-entonces, ven y siéntate- a kenta le agradaban esas dos chicas, las únicas del instituto que no lo acosaban. Kenta se sienta al lado de sasayu, y en ese momento el radar de natsuki se encendió.

-ahora vuelvo…-dijo sasayu levantándose de su lugar-tengo que ir por algo, no tardo natsuki-chan- y después de eso, atravesó la puerta dejando a esos dos solos.

-oye, te quería preguntar algo…-la rubia le presto atención, solo esperaba que ese chico no supiera quien era-sasayu-san me dijo que hace casi un mes…ella perdió la memoria-eso lo puso un poco triste-¿me podrías decir como paso?-pregunto esperando que la chica le dijera que si.

-hace casi un mes, cumplimos un año de conocernos, yo la conocí en un parque a unas diez cuadras de aquí, estaba sola, y me dijo que había huido de su casa, así que yo la invite a la mía,-el azabache estaba feliz de que la chica rubia le contara como conoció a Hinata-hace un mes, en el aniversario, le di un regalo… un collar de media luna, ¿lo viste verdad?, es el que trae puesto-el chico asintió-ese día por la tarde, decidimos subir las escaleras del edificio en donde vivimos… y ahí paso- su mirada se entrecerró al recordar ese momento.

_-oye natsuki-chan, gracias por el collar-decía muy feliz sasayu. Al abrir su regalo en el salón, vio un lindo collar con una media luna de plata, con ciertos detalles muy bonitos._

_-de nada sasayu-chan y no te preocupes por no regalarme nada-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿que tal si hoy vamos por las escaleras?- pregunto sasayu, a lo que la rubia asintió, desde que llego a aquel edificio siempre tuvo ganas de subir hasta su piso por las escalera, no sabia por que._

_-tengo un mal presentimiento-pensó natsuki mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras._

_Ambas chicas las comenzaron a subir y en el piso 8 se comenzaron a cansar, siguieron subiendo, hasta que sasayu resbalo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas._

_-¡SASAYU!-grito natsuki al ver a la chica caer unos escalones hasta que se estampo contra la pared, rápidamente bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba la peli-negra, la cual tenia una herida en la frente-sabia que algo malo pasaría-dijo mientras veía a su "hermana" en el suelo._

_Rápidamente subió como pudo a la chica a su departamento y la recostó en un sofá, fue por un botiquín medico y comenzó a curar la herida de su cabeza. Después de un rato sasayu comenzó a despertar, haciendo que natsuki se sintiera feliz._

_-sasayu-chan, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada la rubia, pero al peli-negra tenia una mirada de duda._

_-disculpa… ¿Quién es sasayu?-pregunto la chica confundida. Sorprendiendo a la rubia-¿y quien eres tu?-_

_-¿no… me recuerdas?…-pregunto natsuki a lo que la chica negó. Y ¿ahora que le decía?, no conocía su pasado, así que le hablo de todo lo que vivieron en ese año, su nombre, todo lo que ella conocía._

-así que eso paso-dijo kenta algo triste, cosa natsuki lo noto.

-¿por que te importa tanto?-le pregunto seria, el azabache creía que era por aquel recuerdo, pero la verdad natsuki había tomado la decisión de saber quien era el-si ninguna chica del instituto te interesa, ¿Por qué su vida te interesa tanto?-

-bueno… pues yo-no sabia que decir estaba acorralado, al menos tenia el consuelo de que ella no sabia que venia de otra dimensión.

_-será bueno divertirme con el un rato antes de saber la verdad…-_pensó la chica con una media sonrisa en sus labios-bueno, si te gusta… contigo ya van dos…-dijo despreocupada, devolviendo a la normalidad al oji-negro.

-¿dos?-pregunto.

-si… hay un chico de tercero que la invito a salir, muy guapo por cierto, pero ella se negó no se porque… pero no dudo que se lo vuelva a pedir, además lo oí hace unos días hablar con uno de sus amigos acerca de invitarla hoy-dijo mientras fingía ver hacia otro lado, pero su mirada solo se centraba en la reacción de kenta. El azabache estaba hecho una bola de ira, en su mirada se veía odio, ¡alguien le intentaba quitar a SU Hinata!, fuera quien fuera lo pagaría muy caro.

Rápidamente el chico salió de la terraza corriendo por el edificio buscando a sasayu, las chicas no perdían la pista y lo seguían un poco a distancia, preguntándose que seria tan importante como para que el chico mas guapo y tranquilo de la escuela corriera así. Mientras tanto natsuki estaba en la terraza riéndose un poco.

-_¿es a ella a quien estas buscando?-_se preguto-bueno… esto no me lo pierdo por nada- y sin mas salió corriendo a buscar a kenta.

En otra parte del edificio se encontraba sasayu siendo acorralada en la pared por el chico que dijo natsuki. Era un chico alto de un cabello negro con destellos rubios, unos ojos de un color miel tan claro que casi parecían amarillos.

-vamos… dime que si-decía el chico acercando su rostro a la peli-negra.

-no…por favor… daisuke… aléjate-decía la chica algo molesta y avergonzada de la cercanía del chico.

-no hasta que me digas que si- y sin mas se fue acercando a su rostro para besarla. Pero, a unos cuantos centímetros es interrumpido por un jalón de la camisa seguido de un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡aléjate de ella!-grito enojado kenta.

-¿y tu quien eres?-pregunto molesto daisuke de que aquel chico lo interrumpiera-no te metas en lo que no te importa-le dijo mientras se paraba.

-si se trata de ella si me importa…-le grito sin medir sus palabras, las chicas que comenzaron a rodear la escena al oírlo se sintieron tristes, ¿Por qué esa chica le importaba?.

-kenta…san-sasayu estaba atónita, ¿Por qué el la defendia?.

-por favor…-decía el chico viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro -dime "kenta-kun"- en ese momento, tanto chicas como chicos comenzaron a rodear el area, y en ese momento llego natsuki, tratando de saber ¿hasta donde seria capas de ir "kenta" por sasayu?.

-bien…-hablo finalmente daisuke-entonces hare que te desintereses a la fuerza- y tras eso se lanzo a atacarlo.

-_eso quiero verlo-_pensó kenta con una sonrisa de medio lado y sin mas se dispuso a atacar a aquel chico alto –_al fin… tenia mucho que no peleaba-_ solo había una cosa en la mente de kenta… no permitir que nadie le intentara quitar a Hinata…

* * *

><p>gracias por comentar T.T creo que esta es mi historia mas leida, y creo que en un par de dias viene la conti...<p>

no le iba a dejar el trabajo tan facil a naruto... es lo menos que se merece por hacer sufrir tanto a hinata...

y esperen lo que viene...


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: planes**

En la enfermería del instituto se encontraban tres persona, dos estaban heridas y la otra estaba curando al azabache, mientras que el otro chico estaba inconsciente en una de las camas, debido a aquella pelea los maestros no tardaron en llegar interviniendo o eso quisieron ya que cuando lo intentaron la pelea ya había acabado.

-auch-se quejo el chico mientras que la peli-negra le ponía alcohol en el brazo-eso duele sasayu-san-

-…-sasayu no respondía, todavía seguía pensando en aquella pelea entre kenta y daisuke…

_-si se trata de ella si me importa…-_¿Por qué kenta dijo eso?, ¿acaso ella significaba algo para el?. Muchas preguntas venían a su mente en ese momento.

-me estas oyendo, sasayu-san-hablo kenta haciendo despertar a la chica.

-¿eh?... lo-lo siento, kenta-san…-dijo algo sonrojada

-"kun"-eso llamo la atención de la peli-negra con una mirada de duda-te dije que me dijeras "kun"-repitió algo sonrojado el azabache.

-lo siento, kenta…kun-ante ese monosílabo, en el rostro del azabache surco una sonrisa. Mientras en el otro lado de la habitación yacía dormido daisuke, con unas cuantas cortaduras y una venda en la cabeza. La pelea fue muy difícil para el, a pesar de que kenta era un poco mas bajo y no se veía tan fuerte, fue un duro oponente, venciéndolo.

-aun no entiendo…-susurro la chica llamando la atención del azabache.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, la cara de sasayu se sonrojo un poco, la había oído.

-yo… aun no entiendo por que hiciste todo eso…-la cara de kenta también se sonrojo. Es verdad, el había dicho y hecho cosas sin pensar que podría pasar, que podría pensar ella.

-yo… ya lo dije… tengo mis razones-dijo cambiando de tono a uno mas tranquilo, pero conservando levemente aquel rubor,-_y esa razón… eres tu Hinata-chan_-

-esta bien… es tu decisión decirme…-respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

-cambiando de tema… ¿que haremos con la tarea de la historia?-pregunto kenta tratando de sacar conversación.

-no lo se…-dijo la chica mientras anudaba la venda del brazo de kenta-no se me ocurre nada-entonces vio como estaba ahora. El chico estaba herido, tenia una venda en el brazo, otra en la cabeza y una ligera cortadura en el labio, sin contar con una venda en el abdomen, por lo que no traía camisa dejando ver su torso, cualquier otra chica se hubiera desmayado o gritado o lanzado sobre el, pero sasayu no ella, para desgracia de kenta, no lo veía mas que como un amigo.

-y que tal…-pensó un momento- si hacemos una historia…de romance y… no se, drama…-pregunto teniendo una idea en la mente, que esperaba, le ayudara a recordar aun que sea un poco a sasayu.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto interesada.

-que tal… de un chico que vive en otra dimensión que se enamora de una chica y ella de el, pero como tiene novia y va a casarse con ella, la otra chica decide irse de… que tal la dimensión,-esa historia por alguna razón se oía familiar para sasayu-y después de un tiempo, el chico va a buscarla, ignorando su compromiso, pero ella no lo recuerda y el trata de hacer que vuelvan juntos a su mundo…-sugirió kenta, dejando en el rostro de sasayu, una mirada de sorpresa-¿Qué?-

-esa historia… me parece… conocida…-era justo lo que esperaba el, que ella lo recordara todo-¿la has leído en un libro?-esa pregunta quito la sonrisa de el chico el cual negó-suena bien… hay que hacerla así…-

-bien, pero…¿donde la escribiremos?-esperaba solo dos posibles respuestas, aunque ambas significaban ellos dos.

-que tal… en mi casa…digo… tu diste la idea, que tal si yo doy el lugar…-el chico asintió, era eso lo que quería, estar con ella a solas, sin tantas personas, pero sobretodo, no mas chicas.

-de acuerdo-dijo finalmente el chico, -ya me quiero ir de aquí-en ese momento se bajo de la camilla, pero aun seguía algo mareado por lo que perdió el equilibrio y en un intento de sasayu por agarrarlo ambos cayeron al piso.

-lo siento…-decía kenta mientras se paraba.

-no importa… todavía estas algo débil, kenta-s…-antes de que pudiera terminar el chico le volvió a repetir.

-¡"kun"!-decía el chico, ¿Por qué no podía decirle kun y ya?,-bueno… entonces, ¿Cuándo empezamos ha hacer la tarea?-pegunto cambiando de tema.

-que tal hoy…-respondió la chica.

-esta bien- tras eso se puso la camisa, se la abotono y ambos salieron de la enfermería oyendo de inmediato los gritos de las fans de kenta, y todos olvidaron a daisuke quien seguía inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>En konoha…<strong>

El en campo de entrenamiento 9 se encontraban varios ninjas reunidos ahí por una razón…

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer?-pregunto a sus amigos una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-no lo se, ino- respondió un chico de ojos negros con una mirada de dormido y una cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta.

Todos los presentes trataban de encontrar una solución ante el problema de naruto, hinata y sakura, ya que si no lo hacían pronto las cosas se complicarían mucho y nadie saldría feliz de eso.

-nadie debe decirle a sakura donde están naruto y hinata- respondió serio neji, a lo que el resto asintió.

-si lo hacemos…-la mirada de ino endureció al pensar en lo que pasaría.-no pasara nada bueno… así que ni una palabra a sakura- todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Ahí presentes estaban ino, shikamaru, neji, ten-ten, chouji, lee, kiba, sino y sai.

-pero por que no hay que decirle…-pregunto inocentemente sai-es nuestra amiga y se merece saber eso… además leí en un libro que no es bueno que a los amigos se le guarden secretos que le conciernen-.

-no lo entiendes sai…-dijo ten-ten negando con la cabeza-si sakura se entera…se pondrá triste, y a un amigo no es bueno ponerlo triste, ¿o si?-sai negó-además, naruto necesita la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con hinata, y el también es tu amigo, ¿verdad?-sai solo asintió-así que por eso no hay que decirle a sakura donde se encuentran ellos dos… al menos por ahora…-

-esta bien… mi boca será una tumba- y así todos se dispersaron sabiendo el plan. Pero nadie contaba con que sakura estaba en un árbol escuchando aquella conversación.

-¿_por que no me quieren decir donde esta mi prometido?-_pensó algo molesta la peli-rosa-_que no se dan cuenta que naruto esta confundido…hinata lo confundió… el me ama…lo se, porque … después de todo fue a mi a quien le pidió matrimonio_-sakura no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, no se daba cuenta o mas bien no quería admitir, que se había obsesionado con aquel rubio que en algún tiempo dijo amarla.

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado la escuela y sasayu y kenta decidieron ir a la casa de la chica para iniciar la historia que el chico había propuesto. Caminaron unas cuadras y entraron al edificio de la peli-negra, subieron el ascensor y subieron al piso 14, después llegaron a la puerta 14B y sasayu la abrió dejando sorprendido al peli-negro. Era un departamento grande para unas tres personas. Estaba muy bien amueblado y espacioso aquel lugar.<p>

-whoo-dijo bastante sorprendido-¿tu vives sola aquí?-pregunto a lo que la chica negó, confundiéndolo.

-aquí vivimos natsuki y yo-respondió sorprendiendo al chico.

-ya veo…-dijo un poco ¿deprimido?.

En ese momento entro natsuki, con una cara de agotamiento, viendo a los dos chicos parados en la sala.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto interesada la chica.

-hoy vamos a iniciar el proyecto que encargo el maestro tobirama…-respondió la peli-negra.

-_así que así se llama el maestro… jeje… no lo sabia-_pensó el chico.

-que bien, mi compañero y yo incluso ya habíamos olvidado el trabajo-se rasco la nuca y los dos chicos solo suspiraron.

Los dos chicos se sentaron alrededor de una mesita que había en la sala dispuestos a iniciar su trabajo.

-sasayu-chan!-grito desde la cocina la rubia-necesito que bayas a comprar algo a la tienda para hacer la cena.-la pelinegra solo le vino algo a la mente.

-¿otra vez vamos a comer ramen?-la rubia grito un "si", llamando la atención del azabache.-de acuerdo…-grito si ganas, sabia que no era buena idea discutir con natsuki cuando se trataba de ramen, -ahora vuelvo-y sin mas, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando salió todo se quedo en silencio y natsuki salió de la cocina y se acerco a donde estaba sentado el chico, se sentó al lado de el y lo miro detenidamente con una mirada fría, eso puso nervioso al azabache, no solo por la cercanía de la chica sino por la mirada que tenia, en todo el tiempo que había estado cerca de ella, jamás la había visto tener esa mirada.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto fríamente, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa… saber la verdad, ahora nada ni nadie la detendría para saber quien era el.

-¿que?, ¿a que te refieres natsuki-san?, soy kenta uzu…-pero fue interrumpido.

-dime tu verdadero nombre…-volvio a decir la chica, el peli-negro estaba confundido ¿acaso esa chica sabia la verdad? – se que no eres de aquí… acaso… ¿eres de konoha?-pregunto con una mirada de enojo. Kenta se sorprendió ante la pregunta, esa chica sabia de konoha, acaso… también era de ahí, ahora el tenia una duda ¿¡Quién era en verdad natsuki!

* * *

><p>gracias por comentar... n.n... en el proximo revelare quien es natsuki..<p>

sigan leyendo y comentando


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9: la verdad**

**Anteriormente…**

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto fríamente, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa… saber la verdad, ahora nada ni nadie la detendría para saber quien era el._

_-¿que?, ¿a que te refieres natsuki-san?, soy kenta uzu…-pero fue interrumpido._

_-dime tu verdadero nombre…-volvio a decir la chica, el peli-negro estaba confundido ¿acaso esa chica sabia la verdad? – se que no eres de aquí… acaso… ¿eres de konoha?-pregunto con una mirada de enojo. Kenta se sorprendió ante la pregunta, esa chica sabia de konoha, acaso… también era de ahí, ahora el tenia una duda ¿¡Quién era en verdad natsuki!_

* * *

><p>-…-las palabras se quedaron en el aire, kenta no sabia que decir, estaba confundido, ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica conociera Konoha?, ¿Quién era ella en verdad?.<p>

-respondeme…-volvió a decir la chica fríamente, esa voz el no la conocía, ella normalmente se veía despreocupada, hiperactiva, tal y como el lo era en Konoha, pero ahora… era una chica totalmente diferente-¿Quién eres tu en verdad y que haces aquí?-esta vez agrego mas a su pregunta.

-no-no se de que estas hablando, natsuki-san-lo que el menos necesitaba ahora era que lo descubriera, pero ¿Por qué ella le preguntaba eso? El esperaría esa pregunta de casi todos menos de ella, pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ella en clases siempre lo observaba, no como el resto de las chicas, ella lo veía analizando sus movimientos, justo como lo hacia… ¿un ninja?.

-mas te vale decirme la verdad, "kenta"-cambio de tono en la ultima palabra –o se lo podemos preguntar a sasayu-chan…-

-¡no!-grito el sorprendiendo a la chica,-quiero decir que, no es necesario que le digas a sasayu-san, tus suposiciones-se sonrojo un poco, estuvo a punto de revelar quien era.

-no se lo dire… si me dices la verdad…-chantajeo ella.

-¿pe-pero que verdad?, yo soy kenta uzunami, nada mas-

-mmm… se lo digo… no se lo digo… se lo digo… no se lo digo… eso depende de ti-

-…-el chico no se esperaba eso, esa rubia era buena en chantaje, si no le decía la verdad, le diría a sasayu sus suposiciones que podrían ser o no ser ciertas, y si le decía… arriesgaría la misión.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta que estaba por abrirse, eso solo significaba una cosa… ¡sasayu había vuelto!, ¿ahora que hacia?, natsuki el diría la verdad, y si lo hacia todos sus esfuerzos se hirian por el caño.

-esta bien…-dijo finalmente derrotado-te dire la verdad mañana…-la chica sonrio-pero solo si tu me dices la tuya…-la sonrisa de ella se borro.

-no estas en posición de pedir eso…-

-si quieres saber de mi… yo tengo que saber de ti… ¿de acuerdo?-sasayu entro a la casa encontrando a los dos chicos hablando, pero estaban demasiado cerca, por alguna razón, se sintió algo ¿triste? Y ¿deprimida?.

-de acuerdo…-y sin mas se alejo del chico, se dirigió hacia la peli-negra y le quito las cosas que había traido, dándole un "gracias" volviendo a ser la chica alegre de siempre, el azabache se preguntaba ¿Por qué esa chica actuaba tan distinto con sasayu?.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?-pregunto la peli-negra algo ¿deprimida?.

-solo hablábamos, sasayu-chan…-dijo el azabache sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, sacando un sonrojo de la chica, le había dicho "chan", el nunca le había dicho a alguna chica así, ¿o si?, quizás kenta no era el chico que todos conocían. –bien…-dijo cuando finalmente despertó de sus pensamientos-comencemos-.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

En el descanso, kenta estaba en la terraza, mientras las chicas lo buscaban por todo el edificio menos ahí, se había escapado de aquella multitud con sus habilidades ninja, ahora solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿Qué le diría a natsuki?, no sabia si decirle la verdad o inventarle una historia, pero si ella descubria que la engaño… le hiria peor.

-¿que debo hacer?-se pregunto a si mismo.

-decirme la verdad…-esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero no lo sorprendió, era natsuki, tenia la misma mirada seria del día anterior.

-dime tu primero quien eres…-le dijo el.

-se supone que tu eres el interrogado… pero esta bien… mi nombre es uzumaki natsuki-eso sorprendió al azabache, pero no lo demostró-vengo de Konoha, técnicamente… hui de casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-no te lo dire… a mi me gustaba venir aquí, cuando no tenia misiones… y un día decidi quedarme aquí… pero aun así sigo esperando por si el hokage se le ocurre mandar algún ninja- eso le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho tsunade antes de irse.

_-jamás he ido ahí… pero tuve un ninja que iba allí a veces… aunque… la ultima vez, por alguna razón, no regreso- _¿acaso esa chica era quien dijo tsunade?.

-ahora dime, ¿quien eres tu?-

-no…-respondió el sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba a punto de replicar-dime bien quien eres… cuéntame tu historia… y yo te contare la mia-la chica solo suspiro decidida a decirle la verdad, después de todo, estaba dispuesta a todo para saber quien era kenta.

-por donde empiezo… ya te dije mi nombre… de donde vengo… ¿Qué mas quieres saber?-

-no se… por que te fuiste de la aldea… cuanto llevas aquí… quienes son tus padres, tu familia, etcétera.-

Natsuki suspiro… había llegado el momento de decir la verdad... o tal vez no .

-no soy exactamente de Konoha… -eso le dio una duda al azabache- según me contaron, mi familia viene de un lugar distante… el país del remolino, hogar de los uzumaki… pero debido a la guerra todos nos dispersamos… mis padres… no los recuerdo… vivi en Konoha y conoci a otra uzumaki… una mujer que me adopto… se llamaba kushina… pero murió… y después de un tiempo de su muerte decidi irme de ahí… alejarme de todos ellos… he vivido aquí desde hace unos ocho años…-su voz ante la historia se quebraba a veces, trataba de retener las ganas de llorar, justo por lo que se alejo de Konoha, para ya no llorar mas, para ya no sufrir mas –ahora… dime ¿Quién eres tu y por que has venido?-

-bien… me has descubierto… pero para decírtelo tengo que hacer algo primero-en ese momento comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos, y finalmente, recupero el aspecto que hace tiempo no tenia, un cabello rubio en vez de negro, unos ojos azules en vez de negros, una piel un poco mas oscura que la que tenia normalmente, sin duda de una u otra forma, siempre llamaría la atención-me llamo Naruto, y he venido a buscar a alguien…-al verlo a natsuki solo le vino un nombre a la mente.

-_minato-_pero después oyo las palabras de aquel chico- y ¿a quien has venido a buscar?-

-he venido aquí… por la chica que amo… Hinata Hyuuga…-dijo firmemente el rubio.

-¿en donde esta ella?- pregunto algo interesada natsuki.

-aquí… de hecho la conoces…-

-¿de donde?-

-ella… vive contigo- la rubia se sorprendió

-¿Qué?... entonces… sasayu es…-el chico solo asintió -¿Qué le hiciste?-su voz se oyó molesta.

-la lastime…-respondió el triste, en ese momento natsuki le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que el chico se doblara del dolor y después con la rodilla le pego en la barbilla haciendo que ahora callera al suelo.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!-le grito esta vez, aunque sasayu no fuera la chica que decía ser, aun así, ella era su amiga.

-yo desde que era un niño… me había enamorado de una niña llamada sakura…-natsuki lo oia atentamente, quería saber como había herido a su "hermana" –segui enamorado de ella durante varios años, y sin que me diera cuenta… Hinata estaba enamorada de mi… fui un idiota por no darme cuenta… -se limpio la sangre que escurría por su labio -pero la lastime no solo por que me gustara sakura, la heri aun mas cuando le propuse matrimonio a sakura, pero descubri que me había enamorado de Hinata-chan… iba a romper mi compromiso con sakura, pero Hinata se fue de la aldea… -sus ojos mostraban una enorme y profunda tristeza- todo un año intente olvidarla… pero no pude… por que… porque yo… la amo…-vio fijamente a natsuki a los ojos –yo quiero que ella vuelva conmigo a la aldea… yo me quiero casar con ella-natsuki no dejaba de sorprenderse.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- le pregunto un poco seria, el oji-azul asintió –bien… entonces te ayudare…-le dijo para sorpresa del rubio.

-¿Qué?-

-si tu dices amarla… te ayudare…- le volvió a decir –pero escúchame bien Naruto… si vuelves a lastimar a Hinata, o la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu culpa… te asesino… -su mirada lo decía todo hablaba encerio -¿entendido?- el rubio solo asintió.

En ese momento sono la campana para volver a clases, ambos jóvenes iban a salir de ahí pero natsuki el hizo ver a Naruto que tenia que cambiar su aspecto de nuevo o las personas sospecharían, el en el acto lo hizo y volvió a ser kenta. Al llegar al salón se encontraron a sasayu sentada en su banca viendo por la ventana.

-bien… el plan comienza desde hoy-le dijo la rubia al peli-negro, el cual asintió. Pero ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta que una peli-roja los estaba oyendo.

-_¿de que plan hablaran?... tengo que averiguarlo…-_pensó seria_-no permitire que nadie intente quedarse con kenta-kun... de eso me encargo yo-._

* * *

><p>esta un poquis raro...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10: Uzumaki Natsuki**

_-¿mama?- una niña de no mas de 5 años caminaba por una de las calles de una ciudad, viendo alrededor buscando a una sola persona -¿mama donde estas?- esa niñita tenia un cabello rubio un poco debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos azules que en ese momento mostraban angustia -¡MAMI!- grito para después comenzar a llorar, cubriéndose los ojos esperando que nadie viera su sufrimiento._

_-¿que tienes?- le pregunto una voz al lado de la niña -¿te perdiste?- al ver a aquella persona la niñita vio unos un cabello negro con un poco de azul y sin mas la niña se lanzo a los brazos de aquella mujer._

_-¡MAMI!- la mujer se sorprendió de la reacción de aquella niña –me perdí, perdón no me vuelvo a alejar-_

_-disculpa pequeña, pero yo no soy tu madre- al deshacer el abrazo, la niña vio que era cierto, el cabello era idéntico al de su madre pero sus ojos eran de un todo azul algo obscuro._

_-perdón- dijo la niña –pero que es usted de parece mucho a mi mama, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto._

_-mi nombre es Hana- respondió dándole una sonrisa –¿y el tuyo?-_

_-yo me llamo Natsuki- respondió la niñita con una gran sonrisa -¿usted no ha visto a mi mama?- le pregunto nuevamente._

_-no se, ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?-_

_-se llama Hinata- respondió con otra gran sonrisa_

-¿Natsuki-chan?- se oía una voz a lo lejos –Natsuki-chan despierta-

-¿eh?- una muy somnolienta chica se despertaba -¿Qué sucede, sasayu-chan?- pregunto para después estirarse y sacar un gran bostezo.

-eso mismo te quería preguntar, estabas dormida y susurrabas "mama"- le respondió la chica algo angustiada por su amiga –¿estas bien?-

-¿eh?, ah si, si, estoy bien, solo fue un sueño… ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

-mejor apúrate que ya es un poco tarde…- tras esas palabras salió del cuarto dejando a la rubia algo desconcertada.

-¿tarde?- al ver el reloj marcaba las 6:40 -¡EH! ¡ES TARDEEEE!-grito y en el acto se paro de la cama casi cayéndose y se dirigió al baño para vestirse.

Mientras tanto sasayu desayunaba muy tranquilamente mientras oía como su compañera de departamento corría de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas.

-¿¡por que no me despertaste antes!- pregunto en una de sus corridas.

-eso intente pero tu no despertabas con nada- respondió tranquila la chica.

-no es justo, hubieras tratado más-

-intente de todo, pero tu solo decías "otro rato mas mama", así que como una buena madre te deje dormir- dijo burlonamente.

-¡no te burles!- grito mientras se ponía los zapatos, -¡ya, vámonos!- y sin mas que buscar, jalo a la peli-negra y se la llevo así casi todo el camino hacia la escuela.

-hey, yo puedo caminar ¿sabes?- trato de liberarse del agarre de la oji-azul pero esta la tenia bien sujeta.

-no hay tiempo para tu lentitud- así que casi se la cargo al hombro mientras continuo su corrida. Al llegar al instituto estaban a punto de sonar la campana, así que sentó a sasayu algo mareada de tan rápido recorrido y después se sentó atrás muy cansada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto una vez mejor la peli-negra.

-si… solo… necesito… descansar… un… momento…- dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

-¿Qué le pasa a natsuki-san?-pregunto una voz al lado de sasayu.

-se despertó tarde y estuvo corriendo toda la mañana- respondió sabiendo quien era.

-ya veo- dijo el azabache viendo como aquella rubia tenia la cara en el pupitre. Justo en ese momento entro el maestro al aula.

* * *

><p>Al terminar las clases natsuki y sasayu corrieron como todos los días a la terraza del edificio para comer su almuerzo.<p>

-¡RAYOS!- exclamo la rubia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- pregunto la peli-negra.

-olvide mi almuerzo…- dijo triste –ahora que voy a comer-

-ten- la oji-azul volteo a ver al lado encontrándose con una caja de almuerzo envuelto, viéndola sin entender –sabia que la olvidarías, por eso la prepare desde la mañana y traje los dos… ya que si no lo hacia me quitarías el mío-respondió quitándole la interrogatoria de la mente.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto.

-tu que crees- en ese momento natsuki aspiro el aroma que emanaba de aquel recipiente reconociéndolo de inmediato.

-acaso es…- la peli-negra asintió.

-gracias por la comida- dijo para después destapar la caja encontrándose con… -¡ramen!- inmediatamente comenzó a devorar aquella pasta que le encantaba tanto. Pero su deleite fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la terraza se abrió, y como siempre un muy cansado kenta entro. Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo un momento.

-¿otra vez?- preguntaron al unisonó y el peli-negro asintió.

-ya me estoy hartando de…- pero en ese momento se detuvo en seco, y comenzó a olfatear el aire, confundiendo a las dos chicas que yacían sentadas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la azabache.

-¿huelen eso?- pregunto sin perder la pista de aquel olor, era algo que conocía desde siempre, pero no recordaba que era, -es…- pero en ese momento lo recordó y vio a ambas chicas con una mirada seria que de pronto cambio cuando pronuncio -¡RAMEEEEEN!- asustando a las dos jóvenes que estaban ahí -¿Quién tiene ramen?- pregunto, algo era seguro, el podría actuar serio en cualquier momento menos cuando se tratara de el ramen.

-es mío- pronuncio seria la rubia –pero no te voy a dar- en ese momento sasayu podría jurar que en la mirada de ambos jóvenes salían chispas.

-tranquilos…-trato de calmarlos, pero era obvio que no podría.

-dame un poco…-dijo algo alterado kenta.

-es mío… consíguete el tuyo- pronuncio la chica. En ese instante kenta se abalanzo sobre natsuki sorprendiendo a sasayu que solo veía como ambos peleaban por aquel almuerzo que en ese momento sostenía la rubia mientras corría por toda la terraza siendo perseguida por el azabache.

-¡dameee!... no sabes cuanto amo el ramen- dijo el mientras corría tras la oji-azul.

-yo también… así que consíguete el tuyo- pero en un momento dado natsuki tropezó tirando el ramen causando que ambos chicos se pusieran tristes.

Sasayu solo suspiro, no conocía a kenta, pero si alguien le quería quitar a natsuki ramen, ella se volvía totalmente irracional.

-¡mira lo que hiciste!-le grito la rubia al azabache –por tu culpa ya no pude acabarme mi ramen-

-te dije que me dieras… si me hubieras dado no hubiera pasado esto- se defendió el oji-negro

-tu…- natsuki temblaba de ira.

-¡ya!- grito harta sasayu para sorpresa de los dos presentes – los dos parecen niños- en ese momento natsuki recordó como era cuando era una niña.

_-mama, papa volvió a pelear conmigo por ramen- dijo una niña de no mas de tres años._

_-te dije que me dieras, natsuki… si me hubieras dado no estariamos en esta situación- respondió un hombre de unos veintitantos, de cabello rubio como la niña y ojos del mismo color de azules._

_-¡eres injusto papa!- en ese momento la niña se lanzo contra el hombre causando que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_-ya cálmense los dos- dijo una mujer de cabello de un tono entre negro y azul oscuro, con unos ojos casi blancos –parecen niños- dijo un poco molesta –ahora les daré ramen a ambos pero ya no peleen- ambos rubios se sentaron en la mesa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

-les daré de mi ramen pero dejen de pelear- en ese momento Natsuki despertó de su transe, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, desde que le había contado a kenta su supuesto "pasado", le pasaba muy a menudo, no recordaba quienes eran las personas que veía en esos sueños, pero ella casi podía apostar que eran sus padres.

-de acuerdo- dijo ella, saltando de alegría.

-bien, tengo que ir por algo al salón, en un rato vuelvo- dijo sasayu mientras se paraba.

-pero y si pasa lo de la ultima vez- dijo Natsuki, mientras veía a kenta al cual se le notaba un leve sonrojo al recordar cuando peleo contra aquel tipo que ni recordaba su nombre.

-no volverá a pasar- dijo dando una sonrisa –regreso en un momento- y después de eso salió de la terraza.

Una vez solos, ambos chicos se relajaron un poco, sabiendo que tenían que volver a hablar.

-¿Cuál es el plan Natsuki?- pregunto kenta.

-no lo se, todavía no se me ocurre nada, si sasayu-chan no recuerda nada de Konoha, no creo que te recuerde a ti… por eso tendrías que empezar de nuevo- respondió algo seria, tenia la mente en tantos lugares que no le había dado tiempo de pensar en como ayudar a Naruto –pero que hay de ti… no voy a pensar solo yo, tu también trata de pensar en una solución-.

-eso intento… pero, a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada-

-esto puede tomar algo de tiempo…- respondió ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

-pero tenemos que tratar de apurarnos- Natsuki lo volteo a ver algo confundido –la hokage enviara un equipo ninja en cinco meses si no regreso a Konoha para entonces- Natsuki se sorprendió, ahora tenia un tiempo limite.

-de acuerdo… algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo determinada

-si- dijo igual de decidido –oye… ¿te vas a acabar todo el ramen?- pregunto cambiando de tema.

-si… pero no quiero que se desperdicie mas- vio donde había quedado el otro poco de ramen tirado en el suelo –así que te daré… pero solo un poco- y sin mas opción se pusieron a compartir el ramen.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en otro lado del instituto dos chicos hablaban muy seriamente.<p>

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- pregunto un chico de tez morena unos ojos negro profundo y un cabello del mismo color.

-no lo se, pero ten algo por seguro… me vengare de kenta uzunami- dijo muy serio y enojado aquel chico de cabello negro con destellos rubios.

* * *

><p>este capitulo se centra un poco mas en el pasado de natsuki (como se habran dado cuenta)<p>

pero aun falta muchos personajes por agregar y muchos problemas por poner.

me imagino que ya con esto, saben quienes son los padres de natsuki jejeje (muy obvio ¿no?)

espero que les haya gustado y que uieran seguir leyendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11: otros problemas...**

Al terminar las clases kenta salió muy feliz del instituto, pensando en lo que había pasado en la terraza.

_A los pocos momentos de que Natsuki y kenta se acabaron el ramen, sasayu regreso con un tercer almuerzo, causando un sonrojo en Natsuki._

_-lo sabias, ¿verdad?- pregunto, confundiendo al azabache que estaba al lado._

_-si…- suspiro –conociéndote sabia que necesitaría otra ración de ramen… aunque no me esperaba que fuera así…- dijo viendo donde había quedado el ramen tirado, mientras las aves comenzaban a acercarse a comérselo, para después voltear hacia donde estaba el azabache algo apenado._

_-lo siento…-dijo el –pero es que me encanta el ramen…-revelo mientras ponía su mano tras su nuca -que tal si para recompensárselo las invito a comer mañana, después de todo es fin de semana- las chicas lo pensaron un segundo, y por alguna razón a Natsuki se le iluminaron los ojos._

_-esta bien- respondió sonriente la rubia._

_-¿eh?- sasayu quedo confundida._

_-vamos sasayu-chan, después de todo ya conocemos a kenta… no es una cita ni nada parecido- en ese momento, kenta enrojeció sin razón aparente –solo una salida entre amigos… además- volteo a ver a kenta –me debes ese ramen que se esta desperdiciando- dijo señalando la pasta tirada._

_-de acuerdo…-dijo finalmente sasayu_

Kenta irradiaba felicidad, por fin saldría con sasayu, lo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho. Pero justo en ese momento le entro una preocupación y reviso su cartera, que seguía siendo aquel sapito que tenia en Konoha, al abrirlo, noto que estaba casi vacio, entonces corrió hasta su departamento, entro y reviso donde tenia guardado el resto del dinero que le había dado tsunade.

-¡diablos!- al ver el dinero que le quedaba, era muy poco, le alcanzaba para invitar a las chicas a comer y pagar la renta, pero solo de ese mes, de ahí en fuera se quedaría sin dinero ni para comer -¿Cómo no me fije antes?- estaba preocupado, tenia que conseguir trabajo, pero el problema era que no tenia experiencia en nada, además de que no habían muchos empleos disponibles, y casi todos pedían ser mayores de edad, o con experiencia –¿ahora que voy a hacer?- se preocupo mucho, se acostó en la cama y ahí estuvo durante un rato tratando de pensar en una solución para el problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Kenta esperaba muy pacíficamente a las chicas en la plaza comercial, todavía seguía preocupado por lo del dinero, tenia que encontrar trabajo, pero tenia que ser rápido. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando casi todas las chicas de la plaza lo veían.

-es muy guapo-

-¿Cómo se llamara?-

-¿tendrá novia?-

-es lindo, ¿no crees?-

Esos y más murmullos se oían entre las chicas, pero kenta no prestaba atención alguna a todo eso.

-¿kenta-kun?- dijo en voz baja una peli-roja, al ver pasar al azabache, y cuando se comenzó a alejar lo comenzó a seguir -_¿A dónde irá?- _se pregunto mientras se escondía detrás de una columna.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- se preguntaba, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no noto cuando una persona se acerco por su espalda.

-¡HOLA KENTA!- le grito al oído causando que el chico se espantara, y casi golpeara a aquella persona, de no ser por que se dio cuenta de quien era, asiendo que su puño quedara a un lado de su cara.

-no me asustes así, Natsuki-san- dijo el chico, mientras veía a la chica como tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-eso estuvo cerca, Natsuki, tienes suerte de que kenta-san no te haiga golpeado- se oyó otra voz llamando la atención del chico.

-lo siento, sasayu-chan…-dijo la chica despertando de la sorpresa –pero era algo que tenia que hacer… al verlo ahí… con la guardia baja, no pude resistirme…- dijo dando una gran sonrisa, como la de una niñita acabando de hacer una travesura muy divertida , por que eso era lo que había hecho.

-perdónala, kenta-s…-

-"kun"- interrumpió el chico, causando un gran sonrojo en ambos –ya somos amigos… así que ya no es necesario que me digas así- trato de dar explicación a tanto obstinación por que la peli-negra le dijera así.

_-sabes que quieres ser mas que eso… na-ru-to-_ pensó la rubia, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una gran sonrisa. Lo cual ambos azabaches notaron.

-sasayu… ¿Qué estas pensando?- pregunto la chica.

-nada…- dijo la chica, despertando de sus pensamientos viendo hacia varios puntos, dando a entender a los dos chicos, que lo que pensaba, no era lo que decía –bien kenta… ¿A dónde nos vas a llevar a comer?- pregunto la rubia cambiando de tema.

-_¿llevar a comer?-_ pensó la chica peli-roja, tras una maseta –¿_acaso es una especie de cita?… no, no lo permitiré… kenta será mío-_ pensó posesivamente la chica.

-no se… ¿Qué se les antoja a ustedes?- pregunto el.

-ramen- respondió rápidamente la oji-azul, el chico asintió, mientras que la peli-negra le hacia señas diciendo "no".

Rápidamente los tres llegaron a un puesto donde vendían ramen, los tres pidieron lo mismo, y al llegar, Natsuki comenzó a devorar su rasión, como un niño un caramelo, sorprendiendo a kenta, mientras que sasayu solo se ponía la mano en la frente en señal de "aquí vamos otra vez ".

-¿_así comía yo en Konoha?-_ pensaba el chico mientras veía como Natsuki pedía otro tazón.

-lo siento, kenta-k-kun, pero cuando Natsuki empieza…-

-¡otro!- se oyó a la chica pedir al mesero.

-na-Natsuki-chan… n-no es bueno que te aproveches de que kenta esta invitando- dijo algo apenada sasayu, por el comportamiento de la rubia que estaba por acabar con aquel tercer tazón.

-_a este paso no tendré ni para pagar la renta del departamento-_ pensó triste el chico.

-tonterías –dijo la oji-azul en un espacio de una tragar y agarrar otro poco –el me debe ramen-

-pero el solo te tiro un tazón, no tres- dijo viendo la pirámide que se estaba comenzando a formar frente a Natsuki.

-¿ahora con que pagare?…- dijo en voz baja el chico, pero para su desgracia o suerte, las dos chicas lo oyeron.

-¿a que te refieres, kenta?- pregunto Natsuki con un poco de comida en la boca.

-primero mastica y luego habla- dijo la oji-café.

-si mama- dijo en tono de fastidio la rubia.

-lo que pasa… es que me estoy quedando sin dinero, y no sabia Natsuki comía tanto, así que calcule mal y ahora no podre pagar la renta de mi departamento- conto el chico.

-¿y por que no te mudas con nosotras?- pregunto Natsuki, antes de empinarse el tazón.

-¿¡eh!- se oyeron al unisonó ambos chicos.

-n-no creo que se muy prudente que un chico viva con dos chicas, Natsuki-chan –dijo algo sonrojada la peli-negra.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto inocentemente la chica –como kenta dijo, ya somos amigos-

-si, pero…- sasayu no sabia como explicarlo, a veces Natsuki podía ser tan inocente como una niña pequeña.

-descuida, Natsuki…. Todavía me quedan algunos días para encontrar trabajo antes de que me toque pagar la renta- dijo algo sonrojado el azabache.

-de acuerdo, pero ya sabes… si te corren… puedes mudarte con nosotras- dio a ofrecer la rubia.

-_espero que pronto encuentres empleo kenta-kun… no me gustaría que te mudaras con esas dos "nerds"-_ pensó la peli-roja después de oír la conversación de los chicos –_además… tal vez te pueda ir a ver en tu trabajo-_ pensaba mientras se imaginaba aquello.

*****_-buenos días, kenta-kun- saludaba muy sensualmente la chica –que bien te queda el uniforme-_

_-gracias, mizumi-chan –respondió el chico en un tono igual de sensual –gracias por venir a verme todos los días…-_

_-¿lo has notando?- dijo con una sonrisa la chica _

_-claro que si… también he notado que eres una chica muy linda… mizumi- y el chico se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ella extendiendo sus labios._

_-kenta-kun- decía la chica mientras esperaba aquel beso mientras se hacia una atmosfera romántica._*****

**-**kenta-kun- decía la chica aun escondida detrás de la maseta y entonces despertó -¿eh?- y al ver al puesto en donde estaban los tres chicos -¿A dónde se fueron?- ya no estaban –_rayos, los perdí de vista-_ y así se puso a buscarlos por toda la plaza comercial.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el trío caminaba por un parque cerca de la plaza comercial. A la derecha iba derecha iba kenta, en el centro Natsuki, y a la izquierda sasayu.<p>

-que bien he comido- decía una muy alegre Natsuki mientras se tallaba el estomago sobre la blusa que traía, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes la veían algo nerviosos. Kenta porque aquella rubia se había comido 7 tazones de ramen por lo cual se había quedado casi sin dinero, y sasayu de la pena de haber hecho gastar tanto dinero a kenta incluso después de que el les platico su situación económica.

Al llegar al área infantil del parque, Natsuki se fue a sentar en un columpio mientras kenta y sasayu, se sentaron en una banqueta cerca de donde estaba la chica.

-lamento mucho todo lo que te hizo gastar Natsuki-chan- se disculpo la peli-negra.

-no hay problema, ahora ya se cobro el ramen que le tire, pero ahora ella me debe ramen a mi- esto ultimo lo dijo de broma.

-ten- dijo la chica mientras le extendía un poco de dinero a kenta, lo cual lo sorprendió.

-no hace falta- dijo el entendiendo por que le daba el dinero.

-Natsuki-chan te hizo pagar de mas, y tu ahora lo necesitas mucho…-

-enserio, no es necesario que me des el dinero- decía el chico negándose.

-entonces, no lo veas como que te estoy dando dinero… sino como que te estoy prestando dinero, y después me lo pagas cuando tengas trabajo- dijo la chica para convencerlo.

-esta bien- dijo mientras agarraba el dinero –pero te lo pagare cuando tenga empleo, te lo prometo- dijo mientras levantaba la mano en señal de una promesa.

-de acuerdo- en ese momento se levanto de la banqueta, sorprendiendo el chico, pero haciendo que viera que traía puesto un vestido muy lindo, sacando un sonrojo del joven.

-voy por un jugo, ¿quieres uno?- pregunto la chica.

-no, gracias- respondió despertando del trance que tenia al admirar a la chica –no creo que sea buena idea de que vayas tu sola, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto caballerosamente.

-no- dijo también negando con la cabeza –tu quédate aquí a cuidar a Natsuki…-decía mientras veía a la chica en el columpio, la cual se mecía cada vez mas fuerte, tratando de que el columpio se elevara mas alto –a veces se comporta como una niña- dijo mientras le sonreía para después comenzar a alejarse, dejando a un abobado chico, viendo por donde ella se iba.

-¡ah!- el grito de Natsuki hizo que despertara de su trace y al ver a la rubia, noto que ya no estaba en el columpio, sino que un sujeto la tenia agarrada de ambas manos por la espalda, con una macabra. En el acto kenta se paro y corrió hacia aquel sujeto.

-¡suéltala!- le grito, pero una sensación hizo que retrocediera mientras veía un puño acercarse.

-yo me preocuparía mas por ti que por ella- decía el chico que le lanzo el golpe, el cual el azabache reconoció.

-¿¡tu!- pregunto algo enojado. Era el mismo chico con el que había peleado el otro día. De pronto vio como el otro chico comenzó a sujetar a Natsuki por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus dos brazos.

-si intentas algo, ella sufrirá- en ese momento, el otro tipo dio un corto apretón al cuello de la rubia causando un leve grito de dolor, causando que kenta se enojara. ¿Ahora que hacia?, tenia que liberar a Natsuki, pero si golpeaba a aquel chico Natsuki sufriría las consecuencias, pero pensó, ¡era un ninja!, así que podía golpear a aquel tipo y después ir por el otro sujeto antes de que le hiciera algún daño a la chica. Pero entonces el otro sujeto saco una navaja de entre su ropa y se la puso en el cuello a la chica –o peor… morirá- decía en un tono muy siniestro. Kenta estaba aterrado, ¿ahora como defendería a Natsuki?

* * *

><p>espero que les guste... hasta la proxima<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12: sentimientos**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-¡suéltala!- le grito, pero una sensación hizo que retrocediera mientras veía un puño acercarse._

_-yo me preocuparía mas por ti que por ella- decía el chico que le lanzo el golpe, el cual el azabache reconoció._

_-¿¡tu!- pregunto algo enojado. Era el mismo chico con el que había peleado el otro día. De pronto vio como el otro chico comenzó a sujetar a Natsuki por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano sostenía sus dos brazos._

_-si intentas algo, ella sufrirá- en ese momento, el otro tipo dio un corto apretón al cuello de la rubia causando un leve grito de dolor, causando que kenta se enojara. ¿Ahora que hacia?, tenia que liberar a Natsuki, pero si golpeaba a aquel chico Natsuki sufriría las consecuencias, pero pensó, ¡era un ninja!, así que podía golpear a aquel tipo y después ir por el otro sujeto antes de que le hiciera algún daño a la chica. Pero entonces el otro sujeto saco una navaja de entre su ropa y se la puso en el cuello a la chica –o peor… morirá- decía en un tono muy siniestro. Kenta estaba aterrado, ¿ahora como defendería a Natsuki?_

* * *

><p>Kenta estaba en el suelo, con hilillo sangre escurriendo por su labio, en tan solo un par de minutos, aquel sujeto no desaprovechó ningún segundo y lo comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

-_tengo que pensar en algo rápido-_pensaba kenta mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo, a pesar de todos los golpes que tenia en el cuerpo, no perdía de vista a Natsuki, temía lo que le podrían hacer esos sujetos, por eso, a pesar de que ya estaba cansado, se mantenía despierto.

-te dije que me vengaría, kenta uzunami- dijo muy enojado y a la vez muy relajado aquel chico de ojos color miel.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico sin entender.

-y todavía lo preguntas- en ese momento le dio una patada en la cara causando que el azabache salpicara la arena de sangre.

-¡kenta!- grito Natsuki al ver como el chico caía nuevamente al suelo -¡déjalo!- le grito la rubia a aquel chico al cual veía con odio. Pero aquel chico no le ponía atención, solo estaba concentrado en golpear al oji-negro hasta satisfacer su ego.

-¿eso es todo?- dijo kenta mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro -¡una mujer me a golpeado mas fuerte que tu!- le grito. En ese momento daisuke, entrecerró la mirada y golpeo nuevamente a kenta causando que volviera a escupir sangre, mientras que a Natsuki le comenzaran a salir lagrimas de los ojos.

-kenta…- dijo Natsuki con voz temblorosa -¡kenta!- esta vez el nombrado le presto atención –recuerda quien soy…- esas palabras confundieron a daisuke y a su ayudante –así que no te preocupes, que yo se me defender- le grito, dibujando en el rostro de kenta una mirada de sorpresa, pero casi al instante la cambio por una de satisfacción.

- de acuerdo- dijo el, levantándose lentamente del suelo –ya sabes que hacer- ella solo asintió.

En menos de dos segundos kenta golpeo a daisuke y lo dejo inconsciente, mientras en ese mismo momento, Natsuki le dio al ayudante de daisuke, una patada en las partes bajas causando que este, al soltarla le hiciera una leve cortada en la mejilla.

-tu… maldita…- dijo mientras caía agarrándose "esa" zona, y en un intento por apuñalar a Natsuki, kenta apareció justo a tiempo y le pateo la cara dejándolo inconsciente, sin darse cuenta de que fue a el a quien apuñalo.

-rayos- dijo el azabache mientras se agarraba el abdomen y veía que de ahí emanaba sangre. Al notarlo, Natsuki lo llevo a la banqueta mas cercana y lo recostó, alzándole la playera para ver mejor la herida –descuida…- dijo el chico tratando de calmarla ya que en su mirada se veían las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir –estoy bien… sano rápido- en ese momento la herida comenzó a sanar, emitiendo una especie de vapor al cerrarse sorprendiendo a la chica. En ese momento ella se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-perdón…- decía mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, a lo que el azabache, trato de calmarla abrazándola y atrayéndola mas hacia si, ese abrazo era como el que le da un hermano a una hermana o quizás, el que le da un padre a una hija. En ese momento, ambos despertaron de aquel abrazo al oír algo caerse, al voltear, se encontraron con una sasayu en aparente estado de shock, mientras por alguna razón las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero ¿Por qué?, se suponía que solo era la amiga de kenta, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

-sasayu-san- decía kenta desasiendo el abrazo al notar como la peli-negra comenzaba a llorar -¿estas bien?- por alguna razón la chica salió corriendo, derramando lagrimas en el camino -¡sasayu!- dijo kenta mientras comenzaba a correr, pero entonces recordó el estado de Natsuki por lo que volteo a verla.

-estaré bien- decía ella dándole una gran sonrisa –corre tras ella- en el acto kenta corrió por donde se había ido sasayu, al verlos alejarse, Natsuki se paro de donde estaba y se dirigió a donde estaban los dos sujetos inconscientes, -así que querían vengarse ¿eh?- dijo mientras una sonrisa siniestra surcaba sus labios –bien, en ese caso permítanme demostrarles que pasa cuando se meten conmigo- su voz se oía macabra, se trono los dedos, y justo en ese momento ambos chico comenzaban a despertar, viendo como la mirada de Natsuki transmitía temor.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado del parque…<strong>

Sasayu estaba sentada en una banqueta viendo fijamente el pavimento, aunque en realidad no veía nada, solo pensaba ¿Por qué se sentía así al ver a kenta y Natsuki abrazados? ¿Qué era ese extraño sentir? ¿acaso era tristeza? Pero ¿porque?, tanto kenta como Natsuki eran sus amigos, aunque Natsuki era realmente como una hermana, así que ellos dos podían salir y ser novios, por que ella solo era amiga de ambos.

-solo somos amigos…- se dijo a si misma inconscientemente –pero entonces… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?- dijo mientras ponía su mano en su pecho.

-sasayu…- se oyó la voz de kenta acercándose -¿estas bien? ¿Por qué corriste así?-

-p-por nada kenta-kun… lamento haber interrumpido aquel momento entre tu y Natsuki-chan –decir aquellas palabras le dolían demasiado.

-¿Cuál? Si Natsuki y yo solo somos amigos- aclaro el chico, tratando de hacer que aquella peli-negra no pensara mal de la situación.

-es que ustedes dos… hacen linda pareja- dijo en apoyo la chica, no quería ser una obstrucción entre sus dos amigos.

-¿pareja?- dijo algo confundido el oji-negro, pero entonces entendió a lo que se refería –t-te equivocas sasayu-chan- nuevamente le había dicho "chan" provocando en la chica un leve sonrojo. Sasayu se paro de la banqueta dispuesta a caminar y dejar que kenta volviera donde Natsuki.

-espero que tu y Natsuki… sean felices- esas palabras, le recordó cuando se fue de la aldea, no quería que ella se alejara, no otra vez.

-¡espera!- grito al tiempo que la abrazo por la espalda, esta vez estaba decidido, no permitiría que Hinata se alejara, no de nuevo, después de todo había hecho una promesa, y el nunca se retractaba de sus promesas, -¿acaso sabes lo que siento?- le cuestiono –Natsuki y yo, fuimos atacados por el idiota que golpee el otro día- eso sorprendió a la chica -¿acaso no te das cuenta de nada?- la peli-negra agacho la mirada, ella creía que las palabras del azabache significaban otra cosa -¿acaso no te das cuenta porque golpee a aquel idiota? ¿Por qué dije lo que dije? ¿Por qué insisto en que me digas "kenta-kun"? ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¿eres realmente despistada o que?- ella no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Qué quieres dec…?- pero la pregunta quedo en el aire, cuando el deshizo el abrazo, por alguna razón a la oji-negra, le llego un gran frio, no sabia porque, pero ella no quería que el se alejara.

-cuando contestes esas preguntas… entenderás lo que siento- y sin otra cosa mas que agregar, corrió alejándose de ella, dejándola confundida. Cuando el se perdió de su vista, salto a un árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos. Salto cada vez mas y mas rápido, pero al pasar por donde se suponía que estaba Natsuki y sus captores, paso un poco mas lento, tratando de ver si ella no estaba en mas problemas, pero lo poco que vio de la escena, fue una sonrisa en la cara de Natsuki mientras veía a los otros dos sujetos en el piso igual de inconscientes, pero el no recordaba haberlos dejado en esas posiciones y así de dañados ¿o si?, no presto la mas mínima atención, solo siguió saltando los arboles pero antes de volver la vista al frente, vio como la rubia volteaba a ver por donde el pasaba, pero no le importo y siguió su camino, solo tenia una cosa en mente, ¡hacer que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella!

* * *

><p>hoy fue 2x1 jejeje... es que una vez que escribi la primera parte, tenia que escribir la segunda o la buena trama se me iba a ir.<p>

espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que si tienen alguna idea o recomendacion las acepto gustosa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13: Un malentendido **

Era un nuevo día, el fin de semana había terminado, y Sasayu seguía con las palabras de Kenta en su mente, haciendo de esta un caos. Las clases iniciaron, y todo se veía normal. Kenta llego al aula siendo acosado por las chicas como siempre, aunque su mirada se veía apagada, mas de lo normal. Natsuki odiaba estar en medio de todo eso, pero no tenia opción, tenia que ayudar a Naruto para poder re-conquistar a Hinata, después de todo habia hecho una promesa, y un Uzumaki jamás rompe sus promesas.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y Kenta no había aparecido por la terraza. Natsuki y Sasayu comenzaron a comer su almuerzo, mientras la rubia estaba preocupada por el azabache, la peli-negra aun seguía con aquellas palabras, sin poder saber que significaban.

-¿Sasayu-chan?- hablo por fin la rubia, llamando la atención de la oji-café -¿que te ocurre?, desde el otro día estas muy distraída- Sasayu le conto a Natsuki lo que había pasado con Kenta y por alguna razón la rubia comenzó a reírse.

-¿en verdad no te das cuenta?- pregunto a lo que la peli-negra negó -hasta yo me doy cuenta con lo que me has contado... es obvio lo que el siente por ti, pero...- su mirada se torno seria -la pregunta aquí es lo que tu sientes por el- las mejillas de Sasayu se tiñeron levemente de rosa.

-q-que podría sentir por el… es mi a-amigo- por alguna razón le dolía decir eso –solo eso- sus palabras se oían con un toque de decepción.

-¿solo eso?- repitió la rubia mas para si misma que para Sasayu -entonces a él le dolerá enterarse...- había llegado la hora de que Sasayu supiera lo que Kenta sentía por ella, sino era ahora no iba a ser nunca -después de todo... él te ve como mas que una amiga- en la mirada de la peli-negra apareció un brillo de duda, pero a la vez de ilusión.

-¿a-a que te refieres?- entendía a lo que se refería, pero solo quería comprobarlo.

-vamos, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas?- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. en el rostro de Sasayu apareció un leve rubor.

-cuando estoy cerca de el...- comenzó a hablar -siento algo cálido en mi corazón, siento como se acelera, siento como mis piernas tiemblan, y... no sé que es- no sabia la respuesta ante esas emociones, las decía esperando que su amiga le ayudara a averiguarlo.

-no te das cuenta... - esa frase fue mas bien una pregunta, pero aun así, la pelinegra negó –solo piénsalo un poco- la oji-café tenia su mirada perdida tratando de conectar sus palabras, y hallar la respuesta a sus acciones -¿nunca antes lo habías sentido?- pregunto curiosa. A la mente de Sasayu llego la extraña sensación de haber sentido eso antes, pero no recordaba con quien, solo recordaba que era.

-¿amor?- dijo dudosa si era la respuesta correcta, pero cuando Natsuki asintió, sintió algo cálido dentro de si, pero mas que nada, su mente se aclaró. Kenta la amaba y ella a él. No quería perder el tiempo, quería decírselo, quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, incluso si apenas se acababa de dar cuenta, era demasiado el amor que le tenia. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo y comenzó a correr en busca del chico.

-¡VE POR EL!- grito feliz Natsuki, feliz de que por fin ambos chicos estarían juntos, al final ayudaría a Kenta y seria mas pronto de lo que creyó.

* * *

><p>Sasayu corría a gran velocidad por la escuela, pero veía detenidamente cada lugar que pasaba esperando ver la inconfundible cabellera de Kenta o un tumulto de chicas. Finalmente lo vio al otro lado del pasillo, mientras viraba hacia otro. Estaba cansada, después de todo, había corrido mucho, pero eso no le importaba, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón sentía que seria feliz después de mucho tiempo, como si antes el amor que tuvo por alguien no había sido correspondido, pero eso ya no le importaba. Corrió a pasos firmes, quería gritarle lo que sentía, y finalmente, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de dar la vuelta a aquella esquina.<p>

-kenta, yo...- paró de hablar al contemplar aquella escena. Kenta estaba, besando a Misumi. Sasayu quería llorar, sentía un gran dolor que volvía a aparecer en su interior como si ese momento ya lo hubiera vivido antes, pero eso ya no le importaba.

-Misumi...- su voz se oía enojada, pero a pesar de eso, se detuvo al sentir que alguien los veía, al voltear a su lado, vio a Sasayu, parada frente a él, mientras las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos cafés -Sasayu...- esta vez su voz se oía arrepentida, intento acercarse a la chica, pero ella se alejaba, mientras daba una sonrisa fingida.

-vaya…yo en verdad… creí lo que me había dicho Natsuki-chan…- las lagrimas la traicionaron y salieron de sus ojos –pero… veo que era una broma- y con esas palabras salió corriendo

-¡SASAYU!- grito el azabache, pero cuando esta a punto de correr tras ella, alguien lo agarra del brazo.

-porque te interesa esa chica, no te das cuenta que no vale nada- Kenta con oír eso le ervía la sangre, pero el no golpeaba a una chica y menos en ese estado, sentía que el Kyuubi estaba por liberar su chakra pero no lo tenia que permitir.

-escúchame Misumi... ella me gusta, en verdad me gusta... y tu para mi, vales lo mismo que el resto de las chicas... ¡así que no vuelvas a hacer eso, entendiste!- su voz se oía molesta, demasiado molesta. Misumi estaba en shock, y Kenta aprovecho esa oportunidad para ir tras aquella peli-negra. No quería perderla, no de nuevo, y menos por la misma razón.

* * *

><p>En el salón de música se encontraba escondida Sasayu, con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza entre ellas. Lloraba, lloraba amargamente, en su mente se repetía la misma escena una y otra vez, quería olvidar, quería olvidar lo ocurrido, quería olvidar a Kenta, pero por alguna razón sentía que no podría. Su mente la transporto a un instante del pasado, podía sentir el agua en su rostro y oir una voz a sus espaldas.<p>

_-por que te vas…Hinata…-_

E inmediatamente su mente regreso, ese nombre no lo recordaba, pero si lo conocía. Pero eso, ahora ya no le importaba.

Kenta corria por toda la escuela, buscando a Sasayu, no queria perderla, no de nuevo, no sin antes luchar.

-Kenta- oyó que alguien lo llamaba y al voltear, diviso a Natsuki.

-natsuki… ¿no has visto a sasayu-chan?- pregunto alterado.

-se supone que te estaba buscando…- Kenta la agarro de los hombros.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- pregunto cada vez mas alterado.

-le dije que te gustaba y… ella… a ella también le gustas- respondió esta vez preocupada por su amigo azabache.

-tengo que encontrarla rápido- se giro para continuar corriendo.

-¡espera!- grito rápidamente la rubia -¿Qué ocurrió?-

-tengo que resolver un malentendido- respondió ahora triste.

-mejor hazlo antes de que te mate- dijo Natsuki, y con esa advertencia Kenta siguió corriendo, mientras Natsuki corría tras el.

* * *

><p>Sasayu seguia en la misma posicion. La puerta del salón se abrio y alguien entró.<p>

-¿q-que haces aqui?- pregunto la peli-negra.

-te ví llorar, y queria saber si no podia hacer algo- respondio el chico que estaba parado frente a ella.

-supe lo que le hiciste a Natsuki-chan y a Kenta...- recordar ese nombre le recordaba la escena que habia visto.

-no podia soportar que el estuviera contigo...- confeso mientras se sentaba a su lado -en verdad me gustas-

-no es razon suficiente para dañarlos- reprocho mientras las lagrimas seguian saliendo.

-dame una oportunidad- pidio el oji-miel -y te prometo que jamas te hare llorar- dijo mientras que con su mano secaba el rastro de lagrimas que se habian formado en sus ojos.

-no creo estar lista para...- trato de excusarse, pero fue interrumpida.

-te quiero demasiado, enserio. dudo que algun dia alguie te quiera como yo- argumentó, tratando de ganar un si, y el silencio de Sasayu le decia que lo estaba logrando.

-d-de acuerdo- responde finalmete la peli-negra, haciendo que el chico la abrazara.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lado de la escuela...<strong>

**-**corre mas rapido- dijo la rubia. Pero se detuvo, se sentia algo mal, mareada, lo que provoco que dejara de correr. No se sentia bien, nada bien, su vista comenzó a hacerse borrosa y finalmente se desmayo.

-¡Natsuki!- grito el chico, deteniendose, y corriendo hacia donde estaba la oji-azul -¿Natsuki-chan?- dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba desmallada, sin pensarlo dos veces la llevo a la enfermeria, preguntandose por que habia ocurrido eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡AL FIN! ufff<strong>

**Lo escribí después de tanto tiempo, pero aqui esta, espero que les guste y comente.**

**Pronto actualizare todas mis historias abandonadas, y tengo como reto persona iniciar con la de "reencuentro con el pasado", muy pronto, la continuacion (ya parezco trailer XD)**

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

_-¿mami?- llamó la pequeña rubia._

_-¿si?- respondio una mujer._

_-¿como te enamoraste de mi papa?- preguntó._

_-mmm...- colocó su dedo indice en su barbilla mientras veia hacia arriba, recordando el pasado -me enamore de el desde que eramos unos niños- respondio con una sonrisa._

_-¿entonces por que no te casaste con el desde entonces?- volvio a preguntar._

_-porque...- no sabia como responderle a su pequeña hija -en ese entonces... tu papa estaba enamorado de alguien mas- respondio sin cambiar su semblante._

_-¿y como fue que ustedes dos se terminaron casando?- _

_-es una larga histora, Natsuki-chan- contesto la peli-azul, a lo que la niña se sentó en una silla._

_-entonces sera mejor que empezemos o se nos hara tarde- dijo, sacando una sonrisa del rostro de su madre._

_-de acuerdo- respondio mientras se sentaba a su lado._

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a abrir los ojos, veia a su alrededor pero todo era borroso, rapidamente diviso una silueta a su lado, no la veia bien, solo diferenciaba que era un chico. Cuando su vista mejoro, vio su rostro, sus facciones.<p>

_papa_

Fue lo que penso al ver a aquel chico, su rostro se parecia tanto al de su padre, pero luego lo observo mejor, se dio cuenta de quien era, y al ver de nuevo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-¿que paso?- pregunto debilmente.

-te desmayaste- respondio el azabache.

-¿ya hablaste con ella?- volvio a preguntar, a lo que el chico bajo la cabeza mientras negaba -¿por que eres tan idiota?- esa pregunta era mas para si misma que para el.

-es de familia- respondio en voz casi inaudible.

-tienes que hablar con ella, antes de que las cosas empeoren- dijo mientras se incorporaba, al intentar pararse casi cae de no ser por que Kenta la agarro.

-¿estaras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-descuida, ahora lo importante es que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes dos- respondio dando una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el oji-negro hiciera lo mismo.

Con esas palabras, Kenta salio de la enfermeria, para retomar su busqueda de la oji-cafe. Mientras Natsuki, dejaba que su rostro mostrara como realmente se sentia, cansada, mareada, practicamente enferma, pero no queria preocupar al azabache. Tenian que estar juntos, ella no sabia por que, solo sentia que asi debia de ser, como si fuera algo que el destino ya habia escrito.

* * *

><p>Corria por el instituto a pasos veloces, buscandola. Buscando a Sasayu, tenia que encontrarla, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que explicarle las cosas. Pero mas que nada, tenia que decirle que la amaba.<p>

Entró al salón de musica y la vio ahi, sentada, al lado de alguien mas, y eso lo hizo enojar.

-Sasayu- pronuncio llamando la atencion de la peli-negra, a quien en su mirada, volvio a aparecer aquella tristeza con la que habia llegado a aquel lugar -necesito hablar contigo- pidio mientras se acercaba, tal vez, solo tal vez, todavia tenia una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores.

-ella no quiere hablar contigo- respondio por ella el oji-miel.

-no te metas en esto- le contesto Kenta en tono frio -no es algo que te incumba-.

-claro que me incumbe...- respondio el chico mientras aparecia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el oji-negro no tenia idea de porque sonreia -después de todo... es MI novia- dijo dando un enfoque en el "mi".

-¿que...?- Kenta estaba en shock, ¿como habia ocurrido eso? definitivamente, Kami tenia algo contra el -¿eso es cierto?- pregunto a la peli-negra, la cual asintio mientras daba un sordo "si".

-ya la oiste- la voz de Daisuke volvio a la realidad a Kenta -asi que alejate de ella- dijo al empujarlo, haciendo que el azabache callera de espaldas.

-...- Kenta no decia nada, seguia en shock, solo pensaba en lo que le habia dicho aquel chico a lado de el amor de su vida.

_Mi novia._

Su novia, su novia. ¿Tenia que apegarse a la idea de eso?... No el no lo permitiria, por algo estaba ahi, y era para recuperarla a ella el amor de su vida.

-h...- se detuvo en seco, estaba a punto de llamarla por su nombre, por su verdadero nombre -Sasayu- la chica seguia sin verlo -solo quiero que sepas que...- se levanto rapidamente y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta para salir del salón -lo que te dijo Natsuki-san... hacerca de lo que sentia... es cierto- sasayu seguia sin verlo, mantenia su mirada baja, pero ella estaba sorprendida de las palabras del azabache, para después oir como salia y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

* * *

><p>Kenta caminaba a pasos muy rapidos por los pasillos, para después comenzar a correr. Corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la terraza de la escuela, cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigio a una esquina, ahi se sento y deshizo su transformación.<p>

Estaba mas que triste, debastado. La habia perdido, habia perdido al amor de su vida. Se preguntaba porque tenia que ser tan idiota, por que no pudo ser mas prudente y listo como su padre. Malditos genes Uzumaki, no habia duda de que los Uzumaki siempre hacian algo estupido. Lloraba, lloraba amargamente por todo lo que le habia pasado, si el tan solo no hubiera escuchado a Mizumi, si el no fuera tan ingenuo como lo era, tal vez el ya estaria con su amada Hinata.

-hinata, hinata...- repetia en voz baja una y otra vez su nombre -maldito Daisuke...- después del día en que el lo ataco, Kenta jamás olvido su nombre, es más jamás olvidaria lo que le iba a hacer a Natsuki, el la protegeria, por que la queria demasiado, no un amor de un chico a una chica sino, mas bien, era un amor paternal, que el sabia que solo sentiría cuando tuviera hijos, pero por alguna razón Natsuki desperto ese afecto en el.

-¿Kenta?- la voz de Natsuki lo desperto de sus pensamientos, ella estaba ahi, parada frente a el, viendose fijamente a los ojos -¿ahora que paso?- pregunto preocupada por como se veia el chico.

-Sasayu es novia de Daisuke- dijo para luego bajar la mirada.

-...- Natsuki no decia nada, todavia se sentia mal, pero eso no le importaba, ella solo queria ver a esos dos ser felices -entonces te rendiras- Naruto alzo la mirada viendo en los ojos de la rubia, quien lo veia muy duramente -te rendiras tan facilmente, naruto- comenzó a alzar la voz -¿es verdad lo que me dijiste de que la amas? o solo fue una mentira- Naruto bajo la mirada y se levanto.

-la amo- dijo en voz un poco baja -la amo, la amo, LA AMO, ¡LA AMO!- comenzó a alzar la voz hasta el punto de gritar -la amo mas que a mi mismo, mas que a mi propia vida y jamas dejare de luchar por ella, por que quiero que este conmigo y con nadie mas´ttebayo!- grito haciendo que Natsuki diera una gran sonrisa, habia motivado al rubio, le habia devuelto los animos, justo como su padre le enseño.

Su padre. Tenia imagenes borrosas de el, la verdad, Naruto se parecia a su padre, entonces recordo lo ultimo que dijo el rubio.

_-¿´ttebayo?- _pensó Natsuki, -_¿porque eso se me hace tan familiar?_- y entonces una imagen cruzo por su mente, un viejo recuerdo aparecio.

_-¡papa!- gritó la pequeña rubia mientras corria hacia el rubio mayor -mama ya me contó como te enamoraste de ella- dijo para luego darle un golpe en la rodilla haciendo que su padre se agachara -¡como pudiste no enamorarte de ella desde antes´ttebayo!- grito la pequeña._

_-hinata-chan, ¿le contaste todo?- le peli-azul asintio -¿sin mi?... eres mala- la peli-azul sonrio levemente._

_-ella insistio en que le contara, Naruto-kun- se excuso la madre._

_-entonces si ella te pregunta de donde vienen los bebes, ¿tambien se lo diras?- el rostro de la oji-perla enrojecio._

_-¿me lo diras mama?- preguntó feliz la rubia, siempre que le preguntaba eso a sus padres le decian un "cuando seas grande lo sabras"._

_-n-naruto-kun- llamo al rubio._

_-entonces para la proxima esperame´ttebayo- dijo para luego cargar a su pequeña y dirigirse hacia su esposa._

-¿Natsuki-san?- llamó el rubio despertando a chica.

-¿eh?- dijo la rubia despertando de su trance.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-s-si...e-estoy bien-dijo mientras lo veia atonita. Acababa de recordar todo, bueno no exactamente todo, pero habia recordado a sus padres, ahora entendia por que los ayudaba. Naruto y Hinata, eran sus padres, como era posible no lo entendia, lo unico que sabia era que de unirlos de nuevo dependia su existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin pude escribir la continuación, ya la tenia iniciada pero la inspiracion se me fue, pero por fin volvio n.n<strong>

**Espero que disfruten el finc y que dejen uno que otro review.**

**Los quiero mucho, por eso hago estas historias.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15: Empiezan los cambios**

**En Konoha...**

Un día más había llegado a la villa de Konoha, todo parecía tranquilo, y digo parecía por que no todo era tranquilidad. En la oficina Hokage se podía oír los gritos entre la Hokage y una ninja, que solo le interesaba saber una cosa.

-hokage-sama- volvió a decir mientras en su voz se oía la desesperación de que la rubia no le quisiera decir la verdad.

-no lo hare, Sakura- repitió sin perder su tono de seguridad, estaba decidida a proteger al rubio, o al menos darle tiempo para que intentara hacer lo que necesitaba hacer para que la joven Hyuga de cabello azulado volviera.

-es inútil, Sakura- esa voz... reconoció esa voz de inmediato y volteo -nadie te va a decir dónde está el dobe- esos ojos negros sin expresión, ese cabello azabache largo, esa piel clara levemente bronceada, no había ninguna duda, era Sasuke Uchiha, el ex-traidor de la aldea.

-S-Sasuke..._kun_-eso ultimo lo pensó, no creía lo que veía, Sasuke había vuelto, después de tanto tiempo, Naruto había cumplido su promesa, con recordar eso su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Eso le recordó aquel tiempo, en el que amaba al Uchiha, porque ya no lo amaba ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Todo era tan complicado y confuso, no entendía ni la mitad de lo que ocurría. Recordar su pasado era algo muy complicado, no recordaba nada, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entender lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres estuvieran ahí? ¿A su misma edad?<p>

Se revolvió sus rubios cabellos hasta que quedo completamente despeinada.

-¿te ocurre algo, Natsuki-chan?- la voz de Sasayu la despertó de su trance.

-de hecho... hay algo que debo decirte- tenía que juntar de nuevo a sus padres, sino ella, no sabía lo que pasaría con ella.

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto interesada.

-Kenta... el...- debía hacerlo, ya lo habida pensado muy bien.

-no quiero saber nada de el- la interrumpió la peli-castaña.

-esto es algo que debes saber... él se mudara con nosotras- su voz era decidida, nadie arruinaría sus planes, ni siquiera sus padres.

-¡que!- se oyó el grito de Sasayu.

-él se ha quedado sin donde vivir... así que se mudara con nosotras en lo que encuentra trabajo- Natsuki sabía que la oji-cafe jamás se negaría a ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesitaba, era una ventaja para ella y su padre, pero no para la oji-cafe.

-está bien- desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de su departamento. No quería verlo, no quería saber de él, ¿porque?, porque quería olvidarlo, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, pero ahora era la novia de Daisuke, le debía respeto al chico, y por eso debía olvidarse de Kenta, y la mejor forma era ya no verlo, pero que él se mudara con ellas complicaba las cosas, aunque por otro lado, la hacía sentir feliz.

* * *

><p>Otro día escolar iniciaba, y él no se encontraba de muy buen humor, se maldecía por ser tan ingenuo, tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Mizumi.<p>

_Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, siendo el centro de atención de las chicas, que no dejaban de verlo, pero a el poco le importaba, en su mente solo había un pensamiento. Tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos, decirle toda la verdad, no a Sasayu, sino a Hinata, tenía que decirle quien era el, quien era ella, de donde venían, sabía que muy probablemente lo acusaría de loco, pero eso no le importaba, aun así tenía el apoyo de Natsuki, y ambos harían que Hinata aceptara la verdad, pero sobre todo, que lo volviera a aceptar a él._

_-Kenta-kun- ese llamado hizo que se detuviera y volteara a ver con una mirada neutra a la peli-roja, causando un sonrojo en esta._

_-¿sí?- pregunto sin mucho interés, haciendo que el sonrojo de ella creciera más._

_-yo...- sin previo aviso, Misumi se lanzó a los brazos de Kenta -te amo- y sin decir nada más, lo beso._

_Kenta estaba en shock, ¿porque demonios todos le querían robar un beso?. Separo a la chica lo más rápido que pudo, odiaba besar a personas que no le gustaban, y Mizumi ni siquiera le agradaba._

_-Mizumi- dijo con enojo, ¿por qué rayos hizo eso?. Pero paró de hablar cuando sintió que alguien los observaba, volteo a su lado y, ahí la vio. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, ¿¡porque demonios siempre le pasaba eso a él!?. Vio como en los ojos de Sasayu comenzaron a formarse gotas, se sentía un idiota, y lo era, pero no solo eso, sino que era un idiota con muy mala suerte, porque eso solo le pasaba a él, de eso estaba seguro._

_-Sasayu...- fue lo único que pudo decir, estaba atónito, ¿porque siempre Hinata lo veía en estas situaciones?. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue lo que ella dijo._

_**Yo en verdad… creí lo que me había dicho Natsuki-chan**_

Despertó de su trance, se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba, y estaba muy feliz por eso, pero ahora tenía un novio. Eso lo entristecía un poco, pero jamás se rendiría haría lo que fuera para estar con ella, con SU Hinata.

-¡KENTA!- un conocido grito se oyó por toda la terraza -tengo una propuesta para hacerte, y si te niegas te mato- amenazó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kenta la viera con duda.

-¿qué clase de propuesta?- pregunto con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>-estoy tan feliz, Sasayu-chan- dijo el oji-miel mientras la apegaba más a el -te amo- pronuncio para después besarla. Un beso suave, en el cual Daisuke se sentía muy feliz.<p>

Pero ella, ¿qué había de su felicidad?, muy fácil, la dejo ir. Porque Kenta era su felicidad, al sentir ese beso, no sentía nada, pero se esforzaría. Se esforzaría para poder amar a Daisuke tanto como él lo hacía.

-te quiero, Sasayu-chan- dijo el al separarse.

-y yo a ti- respondió la castaña, era verdad lo quería, pero no lo amaba, o al menos no por el momento.

* * *

><p>Ese mareo, ese maldito mareo que le daba repentinamente. Puso su mano en su frente, haciendo un vago intento por apaciguar el dolor con el que venía acompañado. Sabia porque era ese mareo, no por nada había leído tantas historias de ficción, sabía que eran mentiras, pero era lo que más explicaba lo que le ocurría.<p>

-_otra vez trata de olvidarlo_- pensó la rubia sin cambiar su expresión de mareo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado el azabache.

-sí, no te…- pero antes de que pudiera acabar la oración se desmayó, odiaba desmayarse, pero no lo podía evitar, ella no podía controlarlo.

-¿porque me mientes?- se preguntó tratando de hallar la respuesta mientras cargaba a la oji-azul.

* * *

><p><strong>En la enfermería...<strong>

-últimamente Natsuki-chan se desmaya mucho...- pensó preocupado el azabache -¿estará bien?- se preguntó mientras recordaba lo que le había propuesto, o más bien ordenado, la rubia.

-_te mudaras con nosotras- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación._

_-¿eh?- el azabache no entendía._

_-hoy mismo empacaras tus cosas de tu casa, departamento, donde sea que vivas, y te mudaras conmigo y con Sasayu-chan- aclaro la rubia._

_-¡que!- dio un leve grito por la propuesta._

_-como me oíste- _

_-pero...- trato de negarse._

_-pero nada- lo interrumpió -¿tú quieres volver a estar con Hinata verdad?- _

_-sí, pero...-_

_-entonces, ¿porque no te mudarías con nosotras?- trataba de dejarlo sin salida._

_-bueno, yo...-_

_-tu nada- no permitiría que el arruinara sus planes, si su madre no pudo ¿el si?._

_-de acuerdo tu ganas ´ttebayo!- termino aceptando el chico._

Suspiro, era imposible llevarle la contraria a Natsuki, y más porque esa chica era igual o quizás más terca que él, eso definitivamente, era algo familiar.

-parece que todavía no despierta- hablo la enfermera despertándolo de su trance -no creo que despierte en un buen rato, ¿podrías llevarla a su casa?- pidió a lo cual

el azabache asintió sin dudarlo.

* * *

><p>Todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a él, y él lo entendía, después de todo, no siempre se ve a un lindo chico cargando a una joven en brazos.<p>

-y eso que son solo unas cuadras- pensó arto de ser el centro de atención -no me imagino si vivieras del otro lado de la ciudad- volvió a dar un suspiro, aunque más sonoramente.

Llegó al departamento de la chica y entro, la dejo en el sofá mientras buscaba su cuarto por toda la casa.

-demonios! este lugar tiene muchas puertas para mi gusto- se dijo a si mismo después de haber abierto 5 puertas antes.

Después de unos minutos entró en una habitación, que a su parecer era la de la rubia, y la fue a buscar en el sofá en el que la dejo, pero al llegar la vio tirada en el suelo aun desmayada.

-Kenta...- habló somnolienta la rubia, llamando la atención del azabache el cual se acercó un poco más para oírla mejor.

Sorpresa cuando ella lo abrazo fuerte mente.

-papa- dijo en un susurro entre sueños mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenta se sonrojó, le había dicho papá, no sabía porque, pero algo en su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la rubia lo llamo así, se sentía ¿feliz?, si esa era la palabra, aunque no sabía porque, era como si, la quisiera como a una hija, no era definitivo la amaba, como solo un padre podría hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Caminaba rumbo a su casa después de un duro día de clases. Aunque estaba preocupada, ya que por alguna razón Natsuki y Kenta faltaron a la última clase.<p>

-quizás...ellos dos...- apretó sus ojos al imaginárselos, sentía como las lágrimas querían salir, pero ¿porque?, aunque nadie le aseguraba nada ella tenía esa idea.

Llego a su departamento, se detuvo un momento en la puerta, dio un gran suspiro, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que estuvieron rondando por su mente desde hacía rato. Oyó un extraño ruido proveniente de adentro del departamento y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una escena que quiso sacarle lágrimas, más las retuvo.

Kenta y Natsuki, en el piso, abrazados, el primero sobre la segunda.

Desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. Ignoro todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ignoro aquella escena, ignoro la mirada de Kenta, ignoro cuando él la siguió diciendo un "no es lo que lo parece", pero ella no quería saber nada de eso ¿Qué era lo que no parecía?, para ella una imagen decía más que mil palabras.

Entro a su habitación, cerró la puerta de tal forma que esta resonó y, se desmorono tras ella, finalmente saco las lágrimas que estuvo reteniendo. Definitivamente, tenía que olvidar a Kenta por el bien de su corazón tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí.<strong>

**Lamento la demora, pero ya volví.**

**Después de mucho escribir y borrar aquí esta lo que logre hacer.**

**Reviews porfiiiiis! n.n**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16: parejas**

En Konoha todo era tranquilidad, ahora que Sakura no molestaba a la Hokage preguntando por Naruto, ya que ahora la peli-rosa tenía un pequeño problema, el acoso constante de Sasuke Uchiha.

Caminaba tranquilamente, de vez en cuando veía levemente hacia atrás, y le frustraba comprobar que Sasuke la seguía.

-quieres dejarme en paz- pidió algo molesta.

-no creo- respondió serio el azabache, pero con un toque de diversión en su voz.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- pregunto aún más molesta.

-ya te lo dije- respondió Sasuke, lo que saco un leve rubor en la mejillas de Sakura.

-no te creo…- respondió sin verlo –después de que intentaste matarme aquella vez, tu palabra ya no tiene valor para mí- siguió caminando y giro por una esquina.

Sasuke se molestó ante la respuesta de la peli-rosa, lo que le había dicho era verdad, y le molestaba que no le creyera.

Corrió hacia ella y al girar la esquina la acorralo contra la pared.

-aunque no me creas es verdad- la sujeto de las muñecas mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella –te amo- pronuncio antes de besarla. Sakura intentó resistirse, desde aquel día, ella había enterrado todo lo que sentía por Sasuke en lo más profundo de su mente, pero por alguna razón esos sentimientos querían volver a salir.

Lo empujo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que este se alejó de ella.

-¡ya te dije que yo amo a Naruto!- le grito mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca, tratando de quitar los restos de Sasuke que quedaron en esta.

-no me rendiré hasta que eso cambie, Sakura- advirtió el azabache, mas ella lo ignoro y siguió su camino, él se quedó en ese lugar mientras la veía irse.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos meses después…<strong>

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que se había mudado con Natsuki y Sasayu. Para empezar, la peli-negra ya no le hablaba en lo absoluto, la rubia sufría desmayos continuos, y él se sentía cada vez más idiota y al mismo tiempo con menos suerte que antes. Le había ocurrido de todo en ese corto lapso de tiempo de un mes, para empezar, Sasayu parecía no terminar su relación con Daisuke, y a esto sumándole que él y la castaña habían tenido un par de pequeños accidentes, habían decidido mantener su distancia. Pero la indiferencia era más por parte de ella que por su parte.

-definitivamente tengo que encontrar trabajo o sino…- su rostro enrojeció al recordar que hacia un par de días había pasado, él y Sasayu habían tenido un "pequeño" accidente, el cual fue haber entrado a bañarse sin tocar antes, y con eso… ella grito para luego desmayarse y el, aprendió a tocar la puerta desde ese día.

Aun recordaba cómo se veía, su cabello cubriéndole hasta media espalda y su piel siendo cubierta por el agua… sacudió fuertemente la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan impuros.

-_¡te maldigo, ero-sennin!_- grito mentalmente.

-Kenta-kun- volteo a ver a la rubia de a lado mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto por un tono rojizo -¿en quéestás pensando?- el azabache enrojeció -pervertido- susurro Natsuki mientras que seguía comiendo su almuerzo.

-solo tengo dos meses- dijo el chico con desgano.

-lo lograremos…esta vez es algo personal-Kenta la vio con duda y ella se dio cuenta de que casi revela su secreto –me refiero a que…Daisuke… la ha alejado de nosotros, mira… ya ni almuerza aquí- era verdad, hacia casi un mes, que la peli-negra se había alejado de ambos, pero por lo que parecía era porque su "novio" no la dejaba estar con ellos.

-es verdad… ¿qué clase de loco posesivo es?- Natsuki se rio ante la broma del oji-morado.

-sea como sea, si esto sigue así… Daisuke desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra- las manos de la rubia se cerraron hasta que se convirtieron en puños.

-a todo esto… Natsuki-chan ¿Por qué te desmayas tanto? Y no me digas que no sabes, porque se nota que si- la oji-azul se estremeció ante la pregunta.

-es… yo… no sabría cómo decírtelo…- bajo la mirada hasta que su cabello no dejo ver sus ojos –pero cuando lo sepa explicar te lo diré- afirmo la rubia a lo que el azabache asintió.

-como sea ¡necesito un maldito empleo!- grito fastidiado.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- pregunto sin entender.

-porque no quiero ser un paracito que se aprovecha de dos mujeres para sobrevivir- afirmo.

-si lo dices así… se oye raro- afirmo la chica mientras en su mirada aparecía un brillo pervertido.

-¿me pregunto de donde sacaste esa mente tan inocente pero tan…¡pervertida!?- le pregunto el azabache -¿acaso entrenaste con ero-sennin?- era lo más lógico que cruzaba por su mente, después de todo, esa mente era un legado de él, estaba seguro.

-creo que lo saque… de mi padre- afirmo la chica mientras veía directamente al antes rubio.

-deben ser genes, es lo más seguro- lo que él no sabía era que lo estaba insultado.

Natsuki asintió.

-después de todo, porque mi padre era un pervertido nací yo- afirmo mientras que Kenta escupía el agua que estaba tomando.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿acaso no dices que no los recuerdas?- esas preguntas estremecieron a Natsuki, a veces decía cosas sin pensarlo.

-bueno… los recuerdo un poco- se excusó.

-¿y cómo eran?- pregunto interesado, mientras recogía sus piernas y las cruzaba recargando sus codos en estas y en sus manos su cabeza.

-lo que poco que recuerdo es que mi madre… es una mujer muy dulce y comprensiva, siempre me trataba de dar lo que quería, aunque había veces que me decía no… nunca me enoje con ella- Naruto trataba de imaginarse a una mujer así, y solo podía pensar en alguien, Hinata.

-¿y tu padre?- pregunto aun con Hinata como madre en la mente.

-puf… era un pervertido de primera con mi madre, incluso…- agacho la mirada al recordar la imagen que había pasado por su mente hacia unas semanas.

-incluso…¿Qué?- pregunto interesado.

-cuando desaparecí… iba a tener un hermanito- en sus ojos había una gran tristeza la cual se estaba plasmando en forma de lágrimas.

-Natsu…ki- fue todo lo que pudo decir, a él también le dolía imaginar lo que era, perder a tu familia, y no poder conocer a tu hermana.

-bueno… al menos… al menos con él no sentirán mi ausencia- afirmo la chica tratando de que sus palabras la calmara, pero no lo logro.

Kenta la atrajo hacia sí, y la estrujo en sus brazos, tratando de consolarla.

-cuando recupere a Hinata… vuelve a Konoha con nosotros… te ayudare a buscar a tus padres- prometió el chico. Natsuki se aferrómás a él mientras asentía.

-_el problemas no es encontrarlos, sino unirlos_- pensó la rubia.

Natsuki se maldecía mentalmente, era su culpa que todo eso ocurriera, si no fuera por ella, las cosas hubieran seguido su curso y sus padres ya hubieran estado juntos, después de todo, ella le había enseñado a Hinata, la técnica para ir a esa dimensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí la continuación! FUAAAAAA!<strong>

**Muchas cosas para mi mente, a pesar de que tengo que estudiar para un examen tengo tiempo para seguir haciendo capítulos de esta y otras historias, además de varios one-shots. Lo que es tener flojera por hacer los deberes de la escuela jejeje.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: nosotros**

Era un angosto callejón, donde nadie sabía lo que ocurría entre aquellas paredes. Lo besaba con frenesí, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero al cabo de unos segundos, la exigencia de sus bocas, había causado que el aire que tenían en sus pulmones se acabara más rápido, por lo que necesitaron separarse, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Los labios de ella estaban hinchados debido a la pasión que hubo entre aquellos besos. Su respiración era agitada y su frente estaba un poco sudada. Paso su mano por su corta cabellera rosa, tratando de hacerla lo más atrás posible, hasta que sus hebras fueron retenidas por su oreja.

Él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, también tenía los labios hinchados, la respiración agitada, y la frente sudada, a pesar del aire fresco que corría en ese momento. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que en sus azabaches ojos había una gran lujuria y seguridad, mientras que en los jades de ella había mucha confusión y duda.

-¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?- se dijo a si misma tan alto que no lo pensó, tan alto que lo soltó en un gritillo.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- le pregunto a la par que volvía acercar su rostro, tratando de volver a unir sus labios.

-nada de amor…- dijo cortante mientras ponía su mano entre él y ella- ¿Cómo llegue a esto?- parecía que se lo preguntaba a él pero en realidad era una pregunta solo y exclusivamente para ella –¿cómo… como me convenciste de esto?- le pregunto con cierto enfado –soy la novia, no, prometida de tu mejor amigo, lo estás traicionando- le reclamo –pero más culpable soy yo por dejarme hacer- reconoció.

-no hay nada de malo en lo que hacemos- afirmó él –si él te amara, y tú lo amaras, entonces si habría un serio problema en esto… pero el ama a alguien más y… yo sé que aún me amas- corrigió tratando de volver a besarla, pero ella se alejó de él.

-te equivocas, Uchiha- dijo con timbre molesto.

-¿Uchiha?...- pregunto divertido -¿desde cuándo soy "Uchiha"?- le pregunto de nuevo –que yo recuerde… era "Sasuke-kun"- declaro.

-tú lo has dicho, eras- corrigió ella –pero ahora todo es muy diferente… yo soy la prometida de tu mejor amigo… y tú, un ex-traidor que intento matarme- le recordó molesta.

-pero eso cambio, Sakura- su voz se oía arrepentida, y en sus ojos su brillo de lujuria fue sustituido por uno de tristeza.

-nada cambio, Sasuke…- lo interrumpió antes que siguiera con su falsa disculpa –pero siéntete orgulloso, lograste algo ese día… - el azabache la miro confundido –lograste matar… todo lo que sentía por ti, el poco amor que aun te tenia, murió ese día- confeso.

-¿al menos sabes por qué lo hice?- pregunto, confundiendo a Sakura -¿saber por qué intente matarte ese día?- le volvió a preguntar molesto, mientras lo agarraba fuertemente de los hombros, aunque no tan fuerte como para lastimarla.

-no…- dio casi en un susurro –no lo sé, pero tampoco es que me interese- declaró mientras trataba de salir del callejón, olvidando por completo que el la sostenía de los hombros.

La jalo con delicadeza, pero con suficiente fuerza como para aprisionarla contra la pared.

-suéltame- más que una petición fue una orden –suel…- no termino ya que él la beso nuevamente.

Al principio trato de negarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos cedió ante los labios del chico. Era un beso distinto a los anteriores, estaba lleno de dulzura. Después de unos segundos él se separó.

-te amo- le susurró al oído –por amor intente matarte ese día… tú eras lo único que me impedía completar mi venganza contra Konoha, tú eras lo que impedía que la oscuridad aprisionara mi corazón completamente - volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella no opuso resistencia, desde el inicio se dejó llevar, él la soltó de los hombros y ella le rodeo el cuello.

Se separaron de nuevo, y ella se dio cuenta que había vuelto a ceder ante los encantos del Uchiha.

-tus palabras me dicen una cosa… pero tus labios otra- le dijo mientras se apartaba de ella –veme a los ojos…- ella así lo hizo –ahora no apartes la vista, y dime que amas a Naruto y todo lo que sentías por mí a muerto… solo así me alejare- ella lo veía a los ojos, abrió la boca, pero no pudo pronunciar nada.

Lo cierto era que lo que sentía por Sasuke no había muerto, sino que ella lo enterró en lo más profundo de su ser. Solo para ya no herirse más. Pero lo cierto era que aun sentía algo por él, aun sentía amor por Sasuke, pero también amaba a Naruto. Tenía que elegir Sasuke o Naruto. Una difícil elección, pero de ella dependía su felicidad, y de muchas personas más.

* * *

><p>-no voy a ir- dijo enojada una joven chica. De cabello castaño y ojos color crema.<p>

-no es tu decisión, hija- señaló una mujer con un cabello idéntico al de la chica solo que ella tenía unos ojos de color grisáceos oscuros.

-lo es, madre- respondió molesta –no iré a una escuela con no sé qué gente, ¿en qué estás pensando?- reclamó.

-en que tu padre y yo te hemos consentido demasiado- espetó la mujer –te hemos permitido estudiar en casa, pero tú siempre sales con berrinches y los maestros se hartan de que seas tan malcriada… ya no puedes seguir así, tu padre y yo acordamos hace tres meses que si tu ultimo maestro renunciaba irías a una escuela normal- argumento molesta la castaña mayor.

-pues yo me niego a ir- se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a avanzar fuera del salón de la casa –cuando decidas dejar esa absurda idea puedes buscarme- se detuvo un momento para decir eso y luego reanudo su camino con pasos más veloces.

-¡Hinamori!- grito la mujer molesta por la actitud de su hija -¡Hinamori Hakeru, vuelve aquí!- por el contrario de obedecer, la adolecente salió de la sala azotando la puerta tras salir -¡dios! ¿Cómo permití que mi hija se malcriara así?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Desde siempre trato de ser una buena madre, siempre complació a su hija en todo lo que le pedía, pero quizás ese había sido su error. Trato de hacer que tuviera la mejor educación, con los mejores maestros del país, pero su hija simplemente no le importaba en lo más mínimo, creía que sus padres seguirían resolviéndole la vida para siempre, y estaba equivocada. Esa era la principal razón de su decisión, iría a una escuela normal, con chicos normales, para ver si así su hija dejaba de ser tan mimada.

* * *

><p>Estaba solo en el departamento, no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido. Natsuki y Sasayu habían salido de compras.<p>

-¿y ahora qué hago?- se preguntó a sí mismo.

Se levantó de su cama, y reviso cuanto le quedaba de dinero.

-necesito un poco de ramen- tomo su monedero de gama y sus llaves, se vistió y salió del departamento. Comenzó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, ahora que lo notaba él no la había recorrido por completo, solo conocía su antiguo departamento, el actual, la escuela y el centro comercial, ahora se estaba aventurando para encontrar una tienda.

Veía muchas caras, algunas lo ignoraban, pero otras no. Especialmente las de chicas, algunas eran tímidas y solo lo veían de reojo, pero otras eran tan descaradas que lo veían directamente y le daban una sonrisa coqueta, y por si no fuera poco, cuando pasaba se le quedaban viendo embobadas. Estaba seguro que esa semana de vacaciones iba a ser tranquila, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Siguió su camino ignorando las miradas, solo tenía una cosa en mente en ese momento, y era el ramen. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo, después de alguien, claro. Después de Hinata. Suspiro. No había logrado ningún avance en ningún aspecto, ni con su memoria, ni con su relación, ni siquiera con su amistad.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero eso no le importaba, quería estar con ella, no se rendiría jamás, ni ahora ni nunca. La extrañaba, extrañaba decir su nombre en voz alta, en frente de ella, extrañaba que lo nombrara, extrañaba verla tal y como era, con su hermoso cabello azulado, con sus hermosos ojos aperlados. Y deseaba verla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la amaba. Agacho la mirada. Pero parecía que jamás iba a pasar.

-_¿Qué voy a hacer?_- suspiro sonoramente.

-_**podrías destruir a ese tipo y raptar a "Sasayu"**_- aquella voz en su interior habló. Después de tanto tiempo callado, se había olvidado completamente que era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi.

-_no voy a hacer eso_- respondió molesto ante la idea del zorro.

-_**pero ambos sabemos que la idea no te desagrada**_- aseguró Kurama, y no se equivocaba –_**solo tienes que liberar un poco de mi poder, despedazar a ese sujeto y llevarte a la chica. No es tan difícil mi plan ¿no te parece?**_- pregunto algo burlón.

-_cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré_- respondió molesto –_además, yo jamás haría algo como eso_- aunque ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban.

-_**pero ambos sabemos que deseas hacerlo, ambos sabemos que deseas matarlo tanto como yo**_-

-_¿y tú por qué?_- pregunto interesado.

-_**…**_- el zorro no respondió nada –_**porque sabes cuánto odio a los humanos, y si alguien te molesta… se merece mi odio más que cualquier otro**_- respondió un poco nervioso.

-_sabes… por un segundo pensé que te habías enamorado de MI Hinata _- dijo burlón, el kyuubi bufó.

-_**hmp… por favor, ¿yo?… ¿enamorado?… ¿de una humana?… ¡ja!, no me hagas reír**_- después de esa respuesta Kurama no volvió a hablar, ni Naruto de preguntar.

* * *

><p>-¡llegamos!- el grito hizo eco en la sala vacía -¿Kenta?- llamo, insegura que el azabache estuviera en el departamento.<p>

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la castaña.

-no, nada- respondió buscando con la mirada al chico –creo que no está- vio la bolsa que traía en la mano y suspiro.

-…- Sasayu no sabía que decir, Natsuki parecía… ¿decepcionada? Si, esa era la palabra, estaba decepcionada de no encontrar al peli-negro.

-¿podrías ver si no está en su habitación?- pidió, la oji-café asintió, aunque en realidad quería negarse, pero ya era muy tarde.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor, se paró frente a la habitación, y dirigió su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta algo dudosa. Kenta nunca las había dejado entrar en su habitación, entendía que era la privacidad de un chico, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad por ver que ocultaba. Para que no permitiera el paso por nada del mundo, tenía que haber una buena razón.

Giró la manija y asomó el rostro, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura.

-¿Ke-Kenta?- llamó algo nerviosa, dio un par de pasos al interior -¿e-estas aquí?- buscó el interruptor, con esa oscuridad no se veía nada.

Cuando lo encontró, no dudo ni un segundo en encender la luz. Y por fin la conoció, no sabía que era lo que quería ocultar, tenía todo lo que cualquier otra persona. Ropa en la cama y en el suelo, las sabanas desarregladas, algunas cosas tiradas. Estaba por salir, pero algo llamo su atención.

Se acercó un poco más hacia el objeto. Era una extraña cosa de metal, color grisáceo oscuro. Lo tomó por el lado donde estaba vendado, lo miró con duda, era extraña esa forma, pero se asemejaba a un cuchillo. Pasó sus dedos por la parte que parecía un triángulo, y al llegar a la punta, sintió que si apretaba un poco más, se cortaría. Era muy filoso.

-¿_qué es esto?_- se preguntó algo preocupada, ¿de dónde había sacado Kenta algo como eso?, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, sino que sentía que conocía esa cosa, y por lo que recordaba, era algo muy peligroso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- oyó la voz del azabache a sus espaldas, parecía molesto.

Se sobresaltó al oírlo, y sin darse cuenta, se cortó en la mano. Sentía la carne escocer y veía la sangre salir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un quejido de dolor. Oyó como algo chocaba contra el suelo, y seguidamente los pasos apresurados del oji-violeta.

-mira que te has hecho- tomó su mano entre las suyas. Se dirigió a la mesa de noche que tenía al lado de su cama, abrió un cajón y saco una caja -siéntate- golpeo ligeramente un lado de él mientras habría la caja.

Ella no hizo nada, estaba a solo unos pasos de sentarse, y sin embargo no lo hacía. Cuando Kenta se dio cuenta que no pensaba moverse de ahí, la jaló del brazo, haciendo que callera sobre la cama de sentón.

-auch- se quejó mientras apretaba los ojos.

-si sigues así podrías desangrarte- ella sabía que no mentía, la sangre estaba saliendo a un ritmo alarmante.

Kenta tomó su mano de nuevo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre con una gasa. Luego puso alcohol en la herida, sacando otro quejido de dolor de ella. Y finalmente, comenzó a envolver su mano en una venda. Aunque Sasayu no lo hubiese notado, el no aparto la vista de su rostro, solo cuando no sabía dónde estaban las cosas, no la veía.

-¿acaso no recuerdas como se usan?- en lugar de pensarlo, lo dijo, y eso llamó la atención de la chica.

-¿recordar?- su voz se oía con una mezcla de confusión y alteración -¿acaso tu sabes algo de mí?- se levantó de un salto de la cama, antes de que el pudiera terminar de vendarle la mano, mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

-…- no sabía que decir, no debió haber dicho eso -no- mintió.

-yo creo que si- contradijo –dijiste que no recuerdo como se usa… ¿acaso antes solía usar algo como eso?- pregunto señalando el kunai con sangre en el suelo.

-no se- volvió a mentir –estaba hablando conmigo, ya no recordaba cómo se ponía una venda- eso sonaba muy tonto, pero no se le ocurría una idea mejor –lamento no saber nada de ti- se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta, donde estaban tirados varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo.

Sasayu sabía que mentía, ella sentía que conocía esa cosa, aunque no recordaba que era y para que se usaba.

-si ya terminaste de revisar mi habitación, ¿podrías salir?- pidió algo frio sin voltear a verla.

Ella salió, cerrando la puerta lo más quedo que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar que sonara cuando se cerró. Kenta puso seguro a la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Estaba por acostarse completamente, cuando vio el kunai con la sangre de Hinata. Sentía los ojos escocerle, ella se había herido por su culpa, por no ocultar bien el kunai. Deshizo su trasformación, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Las cosas eran más complicadas que al inicio.

Tomó el kunai del suelo y pasó sus dedos hasta la punta, con suficiente cuidado como para no cortarse. Al llegar al extremo, tenía en la yema de los dedos la sangre de la castaña.

-Hinata…- susurró mientras rodaban un par de gruesas lagrimas por sus ojos -¿Por qué?- no sabía cuál era la respuesta de esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía porque la había dicho, pero sabía que le dolía, y mucho.

Limpió el kunai con alcohol y lo metió en su cajón, junto con la caja. Al ver el interior de este pudo ver todos los kunais, shurikens y pergaminos que tenía. Pero además de eso tenía una foto, una foto de los nueve novatos.

Pasó su mano por la foto y dejo sangre donde estaba Hinata. Extrañaba verla, tocarla, hablarle. Pero eso volvería, tomó el kunai y la posó sobre la misma mano en la que se había herido ella, lo pasó levemente, de tal forma que su carne se abrió y comenzó a brotar sangre, aunque no era tan profunda como la de Sasayu.

-te juro, que volverás conmigo…- cerro su mano y la apretó –…y Natsuki también- presionaba tanta fuerza en la mano que incluso temblaba, le dolía, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Se recostó en la cama, con la mano colgando en la esquina, mientras un par de gotas de sangre caían al suelo. A él no le importaba vendarla o no, después de todo, en unos segundos estaría curado. Mientras esperaba sanar por completo, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, hasta que finalmente cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Ya era lunes, estaba listo para irse al instituto. Pero entonces recordó algo. Volvió a entrar en su habitación y tomó del escritorio unas hojas y las metió en su mochila. Sentía que ese sería un largo día.<p>

-Naruto- oyó la escalofriante voz de Natsuki desde la puerta, aunque estaba de espaldas, podía sentir una escalofriante aura asesina proveniente de ella. Volteo a verla.

-¿o-ocurre al-algo?- pregunto temeroso.

-me podrías decir, ¿Por qué Sasayu-chan usa una venda?- pregunto aún más molesta que cuando lo llamó.

-bueno… yo…- podía sentir como su aura aumentaba y se hacía cada vez más demoniaca, pero por alguna razón le parecía conocida, aunque tenía tanto miedo como para notarlo -¡es tu culpa!- la señalo, también molesto –le dijiste que viniera a mi habitación, y tú sabes que no me gusta que nadie entre- se cruzó de brazos también molesto.

-esa no es excusa- sus ojos comenzaron a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza y su cabello se alzó en nueve mechones -¿Qué demonios paso?- su voz comenzó a distorsionarse. Si seguía así, mataría a su padre.

-¡quieres calmarte!- la rubia parecía no escucharlo.

-¡contesta!- se lanzó contra el chico, pero este la esquivo, y así inicio una batalla ninja. De pronto los kunais y las shurikens aparecieron en escena.

-¡si así lo quieres!- un aura rojiza comenzó a cubrir al azabache y la velocidad en la que peleaban era cada vez más rápida. Después de unos segundos más, Naruto logró derribarla al suelo y le sujeto de los brazos para que no escapara.

-¡suéltame!- grito molesta, pero algo más calmada –¡suéltame!- volvió a gritar, se retorció bajo el chico, pero este no cedió. Lentamente comenzó a declinar hasta que finalmente se calmó.

-¿ya?- Kenta estaba agitado, Natsuki también pero logró asentir.

-ahora responde…- pronuncio molesta.

-¿Qué ocu…?- Sasayu apareció por la puerta, y al ver la escena, no pudo seguir hablando –solo es eso- logro decir con voz algo quebrada, para después irse.

-¡demonios!- Kenta soltó de los brazos a Natsuki mientras maldecía su suerte –esto también es tu culpa- grito molesto mientras la señalaba.

-¿mía?- preguntó igual de molesta.

-¡te enojas por todo!- grito más alto.

-¡tal vez no me enojaría si fueras más cuidadoso y no lastimaras a mi mamá!- gritó sin pensar.

-¿tu mamá?- pregunto algo confundido, olvidando por completo los gritos.

-¿eh? ¿yo…? ¿me refiero a…?- ¡demonios! ¿ahora que iba a decir?

-jajaja- comenzó a carcajearse el azabache –de verdad debes estar muy enojada como para confesar que la vez como una madre- Naruto siguió riéndose mientras la rubia agradecía que su padre no sospechara nada.

-bueno, ya- hablo molesta de que el oji-violeta se riera de su "equivocación" –tenemos que irnos- cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Natsuki estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que…?- veía el lugar donde la tenía hacia unos segundos y luego hacia donde se había ido –definitivamente, es una Uzumaki- dio una sorna sonrisa mientras aun veía la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¿en verdad debo ir ahí?- pregunto algo molesta la castaña, mientras veía con repugnancia las instalaciones.<p>

-si- respondió cortante su padre.

-papá, por favor…-

-no- se apresuró a cortar a su hija, antes de que le comenzara a rogar hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto molesta, toda su vida le habían dado lo que quería, y justo en ese momento estaban comenzando a negarse.

-porque no, ahora ve y compórtate- pidió el peli-negro.

-¿y si me expulsan?- preguntó muy decidida a conseguirlo.

-te meteremos a otra, y si de esa también, en otra más y así seguiremos hasta que logres quedarte en una- la oji-crema suspiro molesta, parecía que su suerte no mejoraría.

* * *

><p>-bien clase, antes de cualquier cosa, entréguenme sus proyectos- todo el salón se quedó en silencio, algunos se preguntaban de que hablaba y otros se alteraban al recordar de lo que hablaba. La historia.<p>

-¡demonios!- sacó en un leve gritillo la oji-café. Volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo, que mantenía una expresión tranquila, parecía que él no se acordaba –Kenta…- el azabache la volteo a ver, dándose cuenta que la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto tranquilo.

-lo siento- ciertamente, era su culpa que no hubieran podido terminar el trabajo, habían planteado la idea, pero desde que se convirtió en novia de Daisuke se había distanciado mucho del azabache, hasta el punto que no hablaban a menos que no tuvieran opción.

-¿por qué te disculpas?- pregunto algo confundido.

-es mi culpa- respondió al borde del llanto, lo que preocupo al oji-violeta.

-¿de que estas hablando?- entre más la veía, más se alteraba.

-por mi culpa reprobaras… no, no debí comportarme así- le aclaro mientras el maestro iba pidiendo por equipos el trabajo.

-equipo siete- ambos sabían que ese era su número, a Naruto siempre se le hizo una extraña coincidencia, pero no le importaba.

Sasayu cerró los ojos, esperando que el maestro nombrara al equipo siguiente, pero para su sorpresa, Kenta respondió. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras el azabache sacaba unas hojas de su mochila y comenzaba a caminar hacia enfrente.

-gracias al cielo alguien se acordó- felicitó el maestro mientras recibía el primer trabajo de todo el grupo. Por lo visto, todos lo habían olvidado.

Después de entregar el trabajo volvió a su lugar, mientras la castaña lo veía sorprendida. Después de un par de minutos, el maestro termino de pasar lista, pero al final solo un equipo había entregado el trabajo, lo que enojo al maestro.

-de acuerdo, debido a la falta de atención a sus tareas, les daré una última oportunidad…- todos los estudiantes agradecían internamente que el profesor se apiadara de ellos –tienen una semana para hacer el proyecto, espero que sepan que no valdrá lo mismo a si lo hubieran entregado hoy- todos asentían, a ellos no les importaba sacar un diez, con no sacar cero se conformaban.

-¡de acuerdo!- contestaron al unísono ante la oportunidad que el maestro les daba.

-bien, pasando a otras cosas, hoy recibimos a una nueva estudiante… por favor, pasa- todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta y de esta entro una chica de cabello castaño y ojos totalidad cremosa –si eres tan amable, preséntate- la chica guardo silencio un minuto y luego comenzó a hablar, aunque con desgano.

-me llamo Hinamori Hakeru… un gusto, supongo- todos notaban la indiferencia con la que los trataba, pero eso no les importaba.

-bien señorita Hinamori, por el momento no tenemos un compañero para que haga equipo con usted, pero…-

-no importa, puedo conseguir uno- parecía que aquella chica no entendía su situación.

Comenzó a examinar a cada uno de sus compañeros varones, tal vez así la escuela seria menos aburrida. Ninguno parecía llamarle la atención, hasta que fijo su vista en cierto azabache (adivinen quien ¬¬) por un segundo, sus mejillas adquieran una tonalidad rojiza al ver lo lindo que era. Comenzó a avanzar dentro del aula, hasta pararse frente a Kenta, mientras este solo la veía con duda.

-él- dijo señalándolo –lo quiero a él- todos la veían fijamente, principalmente las chicas. Mientras, ella solo pensaba que tal vez, ir a una escuela pública, no sería tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin logré hacer otro capítulo O.\O incluso me han salido ojeras de lo cansada que estoy, y es que la preocupación por no poder terminar los capítulos me mataba el sueño, y casi no podía dormir (aunque ciertamente, duermo como oso jeje) pero al fin lo hice. Soy tan feliz.**

**Bueno aquí agrego otro personaje más a la historia, y aún faltan muchas cosas por escribir, y unos problemas más antes de que esta historia termine, solo les diré que tardara un poco, y eso dependerá de cuando saque la continuación… espero poder hacerla pronto.**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18: secretos**

-¿disculpa?- el azabache no parecía entender a que se refería la chica nueva con ese "lo quiero a él".

-¿no oíste?- preguntó rodando los ojos –eres mi compañero- dijo segura mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta.

-ya tengo compañera, por si no te has dado cuenta- le dijo señalando con la mirada a Sasayu.

-¿y eso importa?- el asintió con un semblante molesto –¡ah! ¿Cuánto quieres por el lugar?- le pregunto la castaña a la peli-negra.

-¿eh?- Hinamori volvió a rodar los ojos ¿acaso esa escuela estaba llena de retardados?

-¿Cuánto quieres por ESE lugar?- hizo un énfasis mientras señalaba donde estaba sentada la morena.

-no es que ella quiera- intervino Kenta –es que yo NO quiero- esta vez hizo un énfasis en el "no", dando a entender que estaba cómodo tal y como estaba, y que no planeaba cambiar a su compañera por nada.

-vamos, guapo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla a lo que el reacciono con una mueca de desprecio y apartó el rostro.

-¿Tobirama-sensei?- habló el chico tratando de encontrar auxilio en el maestro.

-lo siento señorita Hakeru, pero no hare ningún cambio, especialmente en ese equipo- dijo seguro el maestro.

-yo quiero al chico guapo como compañero- le dijo al maestro haciendo un puchero mientras señalaba al azabache.

-disculpe, pero no- reafirmó sus palabras antes dichas.

-ya veo… ¿Cuánto quiere?- preguntó.

Kenta se levantó estrepitosamente de su lugar, a tal punto que su silla cayó al suelo sonoramente. Esa chica, ¿trataba de sobornar al maestro? ¿Quién se creía que era? Fuese quien fuese, no tenía ningún derecho sobre su persona y menos si a cambio ofrecía algo tan bajo como dinero.

-no soy un objeto que puedas comprar- le dijo salido de los estribos.

-¿no lo eres?- preguntó divertida.

La tomó de la blusa alzándola un poco con enojo, estaba por explotar, de gritarle hasta que entrara en razón, pero una voz lo hizo detenerse.

-¡detente, Kenta!- la voz de Natsuki le hizo entrar en razón y soltar a la chica. Esta se sacudió donde él la había sostenido y volvió la mirada hacia la chica que había llamado al apuesto muchacho. Sonrió divertida al reconocerla.

-vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?- todos los presentes se extrañaron al oírla hablarle con tanta familiaridad –jamás esperé encontrarme aquí a Natsuki Uzumaki- Kenta volteo a ver a la rubia confundido, y esta solo mantenía una mirada seria.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero se arriesgaría solo por su padre.

-y yo no esperaba encontrarme a Hime-baka aquí- le respondió sarcástica. Era tarde para intentar ocultar la verdad, tarde o temprano sus padres se iban a enterar, pero prefería que fuera sin que ella tratara de negarlo.

Hinamori frunció el entrecejo levemente, tratando de no arrugar mucho sus facciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pobretona?- le preguntó viéndola de arriba a abajo, notando que tenía el mismo uniforme que ella -¿estudias aquí?-

-¿Natsuki…?- la voz de Kenta le hizo darse cuenta que tenía mucho que explicar.

-hablaremos de esto en casa- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Cómo? ¿viven juntos?- apenas Natsuki se había percatado de lo que había dicho –más importante ¿no lo sabe? ¿no piensas decírselo?- preguntó divertida, esa chica si que podía sacar de quicio.

-no es algo que te incumba Hime-baka- fue su única respuesta.

-pero claro que me concierne- respondió totalmente segura –permiteme decirle a él… a TODOS la verdad sobre ti- dijo viendo a su alrededor, y ella atino a verla con odio plasmado en su mirada.

-¡cállate!- le dijo en tono de amenaza, que no dudaría en cumplir, aun sin saber cuál era.

-¿callarme? Permíteme decirles a todos quien es en realidad Natsuki Uzumaki… nada mas y nada menos que la segunda hija de la multimillonaria familia Namikaze- todos la miraron sorprendidos y atónitos, mientras ella hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no lanzarse sobre la oji-crema y despedazarla en ese lugar y ese momento.

-¿Namikaze?- preguntó estupefacto Kenta. No sabia que significaba ese apellido en ese mundo, pero lo sabia perfectamente en el suyo –como… ¿Namikaze… Minato?- preguntó esperando que despejara su duda.

-exactamente, ella es su HIJA- dijo señalándola.

-¡¿eh?!- fue el grito que se escucho en el aula. Todos la veían sorprendidos por la noticia.

-tu, maldita- su voz se oía cargada de enojo e ira, en cualquier momento explotaría.

Kenta se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a liberar chakra, así que la abrazó tratando de detenerla. Y por lo visto lo logró.

-Natsuki…- no sabia que mas decir.

-lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte así… Naruto- su nombre lo susurro de tal forma que solo él la pudiese oír.

-vaya, que linda pareja- ese fue el detonante para que un ardor inundara su mejilla.

Natsuki le había dado una bofetada. Hinamori, desacostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto, cayó al suelo con un par de lagrimillas formadas en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?- le preguntó molesta.

-¿Cómo me atrevo?...¡ ¿Cómo te atreves tu a hablar de una vida que te importa un carajo?!- le dijo aun con la mano en el aire.

-Natsuki-chan- esta vez, la voz de Sasayu la interrumpió.

-¡suficiente!- la autoritaria voz del maestro por fin se hizo presente en toda la discusión –ustedes dos a la oficina del director- dijo señalando a Natsuki y a Hinamori.

-¡no puede hacerme esto!- le reclamo molesta Hinamori –si quiere envié a esa revoltosa, pero a mi ni se le ocurra- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-no sé como funcione su vida en su casa, señorita Hakeru, pero aquí las cosas son totalmente diferente, no tiene derecho de hablar de la vida de sus compañeros y mas si estos le dicen que no lo haga- le dijo, parecía que el maestro estaba al tanto de la verdad detrás de Natsuki.

-de acuerdo- asintió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la salida del aula –camina, pedazo de idiota- le dijo señalando a la castaña, antes de que esta pudiera replicarle, la rubia ya se había ido por la puerta.

Tenia que pensar muy bien como explicárselo a Sasayu y a Kenta… especialmente a Kenta, el seria el mas afectado por todo lo que tenia que decirle sobre ese lugar. Sobre ella… sobre sus padres.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta de la casa tan fuerte que hizo eco en la casa.<p>

-no es necesario que te enojes- le dijo Natsuki a Kenta.

Sasayu no estaba, ella estaba con su novio.

-¿no enojarme?- pregunto sarcástico –¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- pregunto molesto.

-no me pareció necesario mencionártelo es un asunto que no te incumbe- fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué no me incumbe?- en un segundo su transformación desapareció, dejándolo verse como en realidad era, rubio y oji-azul -¡son mis padres, maldita sea!- grito estresado.

-ese es el problema, no son tus padre- le contradijo.

-¿Qué estas…?-

-son padres de Naruto Namikaze, no de Naruto Uzumaki- le dijo firme.

-¿Qué dices?- ¿acaso se refería a lo que creía?

-que esta es otra dimensión… por lo tanto… hay otro tu- fue su firme respuesta –Minato y Kushina aquí… son padres de Naruto Namikaze- repitió sabiendo que le costaría creerlo.

-pero aun así son mis padres- le trato de decir pero ella negó.

-no lo son… no son nada tuyo, mio tampoco… solo son un par de desconocidos que nos prestan su ayuda- fue su respuesta absoluta.

-¿su ayuda?- preguntó confundido.

-todo lo que vez… lo pagan ellos- Naruto volteo a ver a todos lados… todo ese tiempo estuvo viviendo en un lugar pagado por sus padres sin saberlo.

Eso no le importaba, solo quería hacer una cosa, y era verlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corta y extraña, pero al menos ya le he continuado ¿no? Estoy un poco corta de inspiración, pero estoy segura que pronto regresará, además con eso de reprobar materias y repetirlas y además la escuela normal a punto de iniciar, es demasiado estresante ¬n¬ pero al menos he hecho esto.<strong>

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 19:**

Observó fijamente aquella mansión desde el otro lado de la calle. Cualquiera que lo viera ahí parado, vestido de "incognito", observando una multimillonaria mansión, pensaría que planeaba algo malo, robarla por ejemplo. Pero no era así, sabía que quería entrar, que quería encontrarlos, que quería decirles tantas cosas, tantas que en su mundo jamás podría. Pero entonces pensó, ¿serian como los recordaba? ¿Su madre sería una amorosa desquiciada? ¿Su padre un amoroso tranquilo? ¿Lo reconocerían? ¿Lo abrazarían? ¿lo amarían? No sabía la respuesta a ninguna de esas cuestiones.

Estaba por dar un paso para cruzar la acera, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a él antes de que siquiera pudiera moverse.

-que sorpresa encontrar por aquí al chico sexi- era la voz de su molesta nueva compañera.

Vio la ventana del auto bajarse, verificando lo que había creído. Notó como lo veía de arriba abajo y luego volteó a la mansión al otro lado.

-¿queriendo conocer a tus suegros?- la vio reírse con burla y apretó las manos para no gritarle.

La ignoró completamente y se alejó de ella, o eso intentó. El auto lo seguía de reversa. Escuchó el sonido de un teléfono y la vio contestar.

-¿hola?... ¿Ranma?...- por un segundo notó un tono diferente, pero lo ignoró -¿estás segura?- Kenta no pudo evitar notar la expresión de tristeza en su rostro –entiendo… de acuerdo… adiós-

Notó la oportunidad de alejarse mientras ella terminaba su conversación, pero fue cuestión de segundos para que lo interceptara, él lo sabía. La vio bajarse del auto y, cruzada de brazo, posicionarse frente a él.

-irás conmigo a la fiesta- no era pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

La vio rodar los ojos, leyendo en ellos un "retrasado".

-mañana habrá una fiesta- señaló la casa de sus "padres" –justo ahí, ¿no es dónde quieres entrar?- Kenta apretó los dientes. Ella tenía razón –no tengo con quien ir, así que tú me acompañaras-.

-no te he dicho que sí-

-no necesito que lo hagas-

-no haré lo que tú quieras, tal vez seas una niña mimada en tu casa peor afuera hay personas reales que no serán tus perros falderos- controló su tono para no gritarle –no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a las personas lo que tienen que hacer como si fueras su dueña- Hinamori lo miraba sorprendida y molesta –si quieres que alguien te acompañe a una maldita fiesta pídelo, si dice que no insiste un poco y si ni así quiere, déjalo- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Te pagaré!- la escuchó. Se volteó a verla, aún más molesto que antes –dime cuanto-.

Kenta estaba seguro que en cualquier momento sus manos sangrarían de tanto que las apretaba.

-y otra cosa, el dinero no soluciona todos tus problemas- volvió a darle la espalda, yéndose definitivamente.

-p…por favor…- se detuvo en seco, volteó a verla. Hinamori estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas de vergüenza –por favor… ve conmigo…- su voz comenzó a apagarse hasta que fue un simple susurro.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ella había entrado a la escuela. En ese tiempo, el jamás escuchó salir de su boca la palabra "por favor" o "gracias", siempre daba órdenes e intentaba solucionar todo con dinero.

Kenta suspiró, sabía que luego se arrepentiría de su decisión.

0-0-0-0-0

Suspiró por enésima vez. Apenas había terminado la escuela, Kenta había salido corriendo, lo hubiera seguido, si tan solo no se sintiera tan débil como para apenas y poder regresar a casa. O al menos eso intentaba.

Estuvo sentada una media hora en la banca del parque, a mitad de camino, tratando de no desmayarse antes de poder cruzar el umbral de su casa. Y ahora, por fin estaba ahí, a punto de poder lanzarse a la cama y dormir, como había estado añorando desde hacía horas.

-¡espera!- escuchó el grito de Sasayu proviniendo del interior. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta, encontrando a Daisuke sobre su madre, al parecer, comenzando a hacer cosas que estaba segura no debían ocurrir.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Natsuki caminó a paso veloz hacia la pareja y con toda su fuerza, empujo al chico lejos de su madre/amiga.

El chico se tambaleó un poco, pero mantuvo el equilibrio, estuvo a punto de acercarse para contraatacar a la rubia, pero sintió un aura asesina alrededor de ella que le impidió avanzar.

-¡largo!- por alguna extraña razón, creyó ver sus ojos cambiar de color, de azules a un tono casi rojizo. Antes de siquiera averiguarlo por completo, se encontraba huyendo del departamento a toda velocidad, preguntándose qué clase de personas tan raras conocía su novia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Natsuki volteó a ver a Sasayu apenas la puerta se cerró.

La castaña desvió la mirada, mientras un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Esa era la tercera vez que Daisuke intentaba cruzar la línea con ella, las dos veces anteriores lo había detenido hablándole, pero parecía que en esta ocasión no iba a hacerlo. Agradecía la llegada de su amiga, si no, no sabía que hubiera ocurrido.

-Na…Natsuki-chan, no es lo que parecía…-

-¿no lo es? Porque parecía que él quería algo que tu no- señaló la puerta con molestia. Pasó la mano por su cabello y lo desordenó -¡dios! Si no hubiera llegado… que habría… pas…- antes de poder terminar de hablar, terminó cayendo inconsciente, había su chakra para cambiar adrede la tonalidad de sus ojos, pero eso le había hecho sentirse más débil de lo que ya lo hacía, hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Apenas y Sasayu alcanzó a sostenerla, mientras una expresión preocupada adornaba su rostro.

-¡Natsuki-chan! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó la castaña preocupada.

Con toda su fuerza, Sasayu la cargó hasta su habitación. cuando la dejó en la cama notó el tono pálido que tenía, la respiración agitada y el sudor que comenzaba a transpirar.

-Natsuki-chan… ¿Qué te está pasando?- se preguntó la castaña, nunca antes la había visto desmayarse.

Tras secarle el sudor se sentó en la cama junto a ella, esperando a que despertara.

0-0-0-0-0

_-bienvenida- la mujer de cabello azul se adentró a la enorme casa, extendiéndole su mano para que ella también entrara, aunque con el nerviosismo que tenía lo costó un poco._

_-c-con permiso…- con lentitud, entró, sintiéndose una intrusa._

_-bienvenida a casa, Hana-sama- Natsuki respingo al notar a un chico que se acercaba a ellas, haciendo una reverencia._

_-hola, Ko-kun- la mujer se acercó a él y de entre la manga de su kimono sacó un paquete que le dio al chico –es para ti-_

_Natsuki vio como el chico se emocionaba al ver lo que era y, haciendo una reverencia, salió corriendo hacia otro lugar. La pequeña rubia se mantuvo en el mismo sitio, viendo sin entender la actitud del chico._

_-a Ko-kun no lo dejan comer dulces de miel- afirmó la adulta –a pesar de que son sus favoritos, eso no es justo- Natsuki asintió, ella conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de desear comer algo que no te es permitido. Por ejemplo a ella no la dejaban comer ramen todos los días._

_-vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación- Hana se acercó a las escaleras, donde espero a que la niña se acercara también._

_Después de buscar por toda la aldea a los padres de Natsuki sin éxito, decidieron buscar su casa, pero por lo visto la pequeña no sabía dónde estaba pues, a donde habían ido no habitaba nadie más que una anciana. Así que, mientras trataban de encontrar a su familia, la pequeña se quedaría con ellos, de ninguna forma Hana permitiría que una niña durmiera en la calle._

_-has vuelto, madre- una suave voz desde arriba hizo que ambas voltearan._

_-Hinata-chan, ven a saludar- Natsuki vio bajar a una pequeña niña, quizás un poco menor que ella, era la viva imagen de Hana, a excepción de los ojos, los de la niña eran de un tono grisáceo. Esa niña le recordaba demasiado a su madre._

-¿Natsuki-chan?- la volvió a llamar tan preocupada como al inicio de esa situación.

La rubia lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, volteando a ver a su alrededor sin enfocar la vista. Vio a la castaña al lado suyo, aun pensando en el sueño que acababa de tener.

-Hinata…- susurró. Sasayu se estremeció ante la mención de aquel nombre, ¡era el mismo que había recordado! Pero, ¿Quién era Hinata?

Le restó importancia a ese nombre al recordar el estado de Natsuki.

-ma…mamá- la escuchó susurrar de nuevo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo ante aquella mención.

-¿sí?- por alguna razón, respondió.

-tuve un sueño extraño- parecía estar delirando –soñé que viajaba en el tiempo y hacia que tú y papá se separaran… tuve miedo- vio un par de lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

Por instinto Sasayu la abrazó. Natsuki volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de la castaña.

-todo estará bien, cariño…- prometió sin saber por qué –tu padre y yo jamás nos separaremos- Sasayu se sintió insegura de decir esas palabras, especialmente porque no debía hablar sobre cosas que no tenían nada que ver con ella, o al menos, eso creía.

0-0-0-0-0

-mmm… aun no estoy segura- Kenta rodó los ojos por enésima vez. Llevaba más de una hora en esa tienda de trajes y la chica aun no decidía que traje le podría para la fiesta.

¡Por él no había ningún problema! ¡Incluso podría ir con su traje ninja y todo le iría perfectamente! Pero por lo visto, la chica no pensaba igual.

-¡ya sé! Mejor este- finalmente se decidió. Lo mandó a probárselo y, al ver que le quedaba perfecto, lo compró y salieron de aquel lugar. Ambos subieron al auto de la chica, quien, para sorpresa de todos, lo llevaría a casa después de comprar el traje. En el trayecto Kenta no pudo esconder más su curiosidad.

-Hinamori…- la chica volteó a verlo -¿Quién es Ranma?- preguntó. La vio estremecerse, pero luego su expresión de niña mimada volvió.

-nadie que te interese- le respondió, después de eso, no volvieron a hablar.

Cuando llegaron frente al edificio donde vivía el peli-negro, él abrió la puerta y salió. Sin decir nada más, ella se fue. Cuando llegó a su departamento, abrió con cansancio y se dejó caer en el sofá. Sabía que cuando Natsuki se enterará le destrozaría lenta y dolorosamente, y lo disfrutaría. Por ello, debía evitar a toda costa que la rubia se enterara de sus planes para el sábado.

-Kenta…- la voz de Sasayu lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo incorporarse de inmediato. Cuando volteó a verla, notó la preocupación en su rostro –algo le pasa a Natsuki-chan-

En el acto, el azabache se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado hacia la habitación de la rubia, donde ella reposaba aun inconsciente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- se veía preocupado, y lo estaba.

-Natsuki corrió a Daisuke y entonces… se desplomó- omitió el detalle del casi sexo, restándole importancia, pensando que el chico no volvería a sobrepasarse de esa manera.

-¿Qué rayos te está pasando?- se preguntó a si mismo el chico, haciendo que Sasayu se sintiera deprimida de nuevo.

-parece ser que ella te importa mucho…- soltó lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-claro que me preocupa, es mi amiga- respondió el chico.

-pues, parecen algo más que amigos- Sasayu se cubrió la boca, esperando que el chico omitiera lo que había dicho.

-lo somos- Sasayu sintió algo dentro romperse –ella técnicamente es mi prima- respondió.

-¿Qué?- lo vio asentir, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada en su vida.

-por cierto, ¿Qué hacia Daisuke aquí?- Sasayu enrojeció y desvió la vista –no me digas que ustedes…- no volteó, dándole la razón –demonios… Sasayu- estaba por decirle Hinata, pero se abstuvo, como siempre.

-yo… debo irme- Kenta le impidió alejarse, arrinconándola contra la pared -¿Qué estas…?- la molesta mirada del chico no la dejó hablar.

-Sasayu, quiero que me veas a los ojos y me digas que no sientes nada por mi, quiero que me digas que amas a aquel idiota…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-¡dímelo!- gritó desesperado, molesto. El sólo hecho de imaginar a aquel chico con Hinata, lo hacía desear destrozar todo.

-¡¿Por qué me pides eso?!- gritó ella también.

-¡porque te amo, maldita sea!- volvió a gritar -¿Cómo es que aún no lo has entendido? ¡Te amo! Y si te amo tanto no puedo dejar de sentir rabia al pensar en alguien más contigo, dios, ¿Por qué eres tan despistada…?- antes de poder terminar de hablar, ella lo estaba besando.

Cuando reaccionó, intentó separarse, pero Kenta se lo impidió. Tomó su cabeza, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos, profundizando el beso. La aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez más pegados. Se detuvo para poder respirar, sin despegar sus labios y, cuando volvieron a normalizar un poco su respiración, reanudaron el beso.

-sí, justo así fui concebida- la voz de Natsuki los hizo separarse. Sasayu aprovechó la oportunidad y huyó, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Kenta volteó a verla, entre molesto y avergonzado.

-gracias, arruinaste mi quizás única oportunidad- se quejó el chico. La vio encogerse de hombros, fingiendo restarle importancia. Aun había oportunidad de que sus padres estuvieran juntos, de no ser así, no se sentiría tan bien como en ese momento.

0-0-0-0-0

¿Qué clase de personas usaban esas cosas tan infernales? ¡ah, sí! Las personas de "alta sociedad". Aquel traje negro comenzaba a incomodarle. Quería deshacerse de él y volver a su cómoda ropa suelta, no a algo tan ajustado.

-te ves guapo- alagó Hinamori cuando lo vio frente a su casa –seré la envidia de mis amigas- Kenta frunció el ceño al ver que lo volvía a considerar un objeto de accesorio.

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó sin ocultar su enfado. Y la vio asentir.

Ambos se alejaron de la casa de la chica, hacia la limosina de la misma. Subieron y en cuestión de minutos llegaron a la mansión Namikaze. Fue entonces que Naruto supo la razón de celebración. Era el cumpleaños de su padrino Jiraya. Extrañaba verlo.

Lo vio en medio de la fiesta, coqueteando con todas las chicas, grandes y chicas, que cruzaban por su camino. Definitivamente, seguía siendo Ero-sennin.

-ahí están- dijo Hinamori, alejándose hacia donde estaban sus "amigas".

Kenta se quedó ahí, estático, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Vio un balcón y lo primero que llegó a su mente fue que ahí podría estar lejos de todas esas personas. Salió y suspiró una vez fuera. Volteó hacia el cielo, pensando en lo hermosa que parecía la luna.

-te he dicho que no, Hinata- al oír ese nombre volteó hacia el balcón de al lado, sorprendiéndose por la escena.

Ahí estaba Hinata, llorando mientras su "yo" de ese mundo, parecía molesto. Lo vio alejarse, dejándola ahí, destrozada. No lo pensó ni un segundo y saltó de ese balcón al otro. Quedando a pocos centímetros de ella. Al verla ahí, tan mal, no razonó lo que hacía.

-Hinata…- la vio estremecerse al voltear a verlo. Inmediatamente dirigió la vista a otro lado.

Kenta la vio en el suelo, notando aquel hermoso vestido color azul cielo, pero eso no le importaba. De nuevo, sin pensar, se bajó del borde del balcón, donde había aterrizado y la abrazó. Cuando Hinata elevó la vista, se sorprendió de que aquel extraño la abrazara, tanto que soltó un grito y se alejó de él.

-¿Qu…Quién eres tú?- preguntó.

-soy Kenta Uzunami- se presentó. -Dime, ¿Qué te ocurre?- ella desvió la mirada, parecía no querer pensar en ello.

-nada-

-entonces dime que te hizo ese idiota- ella pareció molestarse por cómo se llamó a sí mismo, pero no dijo nada.

-Naruto-kun… él… él lo niega- la vio posar la mano en su estómago, queriendo llorar de nuevo. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue decirle eso a aquel extraño, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

-¿Qué niega?-

-niega que el bebé es suyo- Kenta se sorprendió demasiado.

¡¿Qué había dicho?!

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Chan chan… ¡CHAN! ¿Ahora qué pasará? Eso ni yo lo sé xD pero muchos problemas estoy segura. Por fin volví, de nuevo. ¡OH SÍ NENA, HE VUELTO! Ok no.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
